


The Three Night Ball

by PaisleyWraith



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyWraith/pseuds/PaisleyWraith
Summary: In the destitute village beneath the Keep, Kenny is contracted to place a spell on the King.





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by ichika27 on Tumblr.

She flashed the paper at the gates and walked through. It was as simple as that. One piece of paper that held a fancy name, and the dirt and grime and despair was left behind her. Her slippers were soundless against the marble, and she was ushered along with hundreds of others.

_He held up the card. “This is all I get?”_

_“All you need is to get into the ballroom,” The cloaked figure whispered. “Once you’re in, everything will go smoothly. All you need is that piece of paper. As for your other props...”_

Dignitaries, royalty, wizards. Kenny brushed elbows with dozens of people hundreds of times richer and more important than she was. All due to a loophole. She didn’t have to travel hundreds of miles to get to the castle. She lived here. This was hers.

Her skirts swished as she stepped through the doors into the main ballroom. Dressed in flowery lace over chiffon, soft pinks of a maiden’s blush, her flowing dress and golden hair heralded in the summer air.

_“We’ll provide the gown,” The figure promised. “Something with prestige worthy of your rank. And made specifically for you. You must be eye catching or this won’t work at all.”_

Kenny smiled demurely at the footman who caught her eyes, the man nodded and turned away without even looking interested. Which was good news, in this case. She blended in. And here she thought she’d stick out, a poor kid from the lower district and wearing a dress cut in scandalous ways. Her hips looked sinfully good in this dress.

Men, Elves, various clans of the surrounding forest. Kenny skirted around them all, floating like a coral butterfly through the crowd.

_“I don’t know if you noticed,” Kenny drawled, trying to mask how uncomfortable this was getting, “But I’m a boy probably half the time. You’re telling me he won’t notice?”_

_“He won’t notice,” They assured. “Speak softly, formally, everything else will fall into place. You don’t need to keep this up too long. We just need someone from town.”_

Kenny lifted her eyes, taking in the gilded golden walls, the crystals in the chandelier. The muted and stitched flowers of her dress clashed with all this warmth and burning light. It was a matter of time. Get in and get out, before she was caught or the world crumbled under her fingertips.

_“Look,” Kenny told them. “I have a sister to support. I don’t do any fighting anymore, and definitely don’t do assassin work.”_

_“You don’t understand!” The cloaked figure hissed. “He’s going to kill the entire town! He’s the only Elf in the Kingdom, have you ever wondered about that? He’s planning something big, something that’s going to hurt everyone.”_

_His eyes narrowed. “And what is that?”_

Her hair was woven into braids, intricate and interlaced with flowers, a spell of life and freshness lovingly placed by the healer Marjorine, the closest thing she had to a best friend. She hadn’t told her why she was here.

She wasn’t going to tell her after, either.

“Mass extinction,” The cloaked figure’s voice softened. “We killed off most of his race when he was a child. Before the Peace. We just found out he’s been gaining revenge.”

“How do you know?” Kenny leveled, but the person’s voice only because more earnest.

“Why do you think I’m in disguise?” The figure gestured. “I’m being watched! We all are! In the castle, we all know. Why do you think you’re no longer allowed there…any of you? You’re listed in the Book of Lords, you’re part of the royalty! More of a claim to the throne than Him, anyhow. If we don’t stop him before he weakens the city, we’ll be defenseless once the army gets here.”

The blond set his jaw. “You know there’s an army?”

“Elven. About five days from here,” They murmured. “It’ll be on our doorstep the last night of the ball. We need you. You’re from here, you know what’s at stake. This is your home, too.” 

The Three-Day-Ball, more commonly known as the ‘Tri-Gala’ or the ‘Rich man’s hullabaloo,’ depending on who you asked. Filled with expensive food and unique liquors, rich people and expensive perfumes. Kenny, naturally, had never seen one before.

Used to, it was some kind of end-of-summer celebration to welcome the harvest and celebrate the ending heat and droughts. Nowadays it was just a way for the rich to show off. Feeding fat, visiting guests while everyone in town starved.

Under this dress, you could count ribs on Kenny. And she was in much better shape than most of the part of town she and Karen resided in.

Mostly due to her ability to do whatever it took.

_Kenny licked his lips. “I don’t kill people.”_

_“We are not going to kill him,” The figure promised. “We just need you to do one thing. Get close enough to place the spell on him. He will sleep, deeply, and we’ll take it from there.”_

_“And you’ll kill him,” Kenny wasn’t going to be bullshitted. They nearly admitted it already. “Our King. You’re going to kill him.”_

_The figure seemed to be thinking. “His outcome remains to be seen,” They said calmly. “It depends on how much trouble we’re in. But all you have to do,” They placed an envelope in his hand, “Is take the paper with the runes on it. It will burn into the skin, just utter the phrase I told you earlier- do NOT say it now,” They warned. “Wait. He’ll drop down immediately.”_

_Kenny looked at the envelope. His decision._

“Your highness!” A visiting dignitary clapped someone on the shoulder and the whole room turned. Kenny along with them.

_“We will reinstate everyone’s dropped titles,” They promised. “Yours, Karen’s, your healer friend’s. There’s people trapped in the castle, forced into slavery when their names are in family trees gilded in gold. We’ll save everyone. Before it’s too late._

There, with a crystal grown and gaudy scarlet robes trimmed in gold, a splash of warm color in the cold light of the ballroom. Red. And not just the robes.

_“We can’t get close enough,” They whispered. “He doesn’t let anyone but his bodyguard near him anymore. We need you to get close. We need you to make him fall in love with you. Just for a moment, long enough to touch him. And you’ll save everyone in town, with just a phrase. Just a single, set of words.”_

Cheekbones, curved lips, sharply pointed ears. Hair that was unruly and wild and curled, bright red that was just orange enough to look jarring with his robes. And a sharp set of eyes that looked disinterested as he nodded to the visiting family and politely retreated.

Kyle Broflovski, the last living Broflovski Elf and ruler of the Keep. Handsome and aloof, a reputation for being hotheaded.

Ever since his parents were murdered, the rule of the Keep had gone downhill. He feasted up in his stone towers while his people starved to death below. He wasn’t much liked, and clearly knew, because he did not make the same trips into town that his family had years ago.

She observed him a moment.

_“You’ll have to be clever with this,” The being warned. “He’s not as easy to gain attention from as other men. Kyle has never courted anyone, and his interest has been infrequent and subdued.”_

_Kenny looked up incredulously. “Then why the hell do you think I’ll be successful?”_

_“You have a reputation,” The cloak figured seemed to lift a shoulder. “Everyone knows who you are, you have a wide set of admirers. And his interests, when they are there, are always female. You can pull this off. You only need his attention for a couple minutes, out of the spotlight.”_

_Kenny flipped over the envelope again, slowly, silent._

_“You can do this,” They reassured, and the blond lifted his eyes back to the hooded face._

Alright. Kenny took a long, careful breath.

And strode forward.

The strings of musicians, alcohol, golden light, this was all a perfect canvas. A soft background for a Lady to appear, glowing and lovely, to latch onto his arm and spin him away from the madness of the room. A stage, set and ready. She could do this.

Yes, there was his bodyguard. Dark-haired, ruffled black hair, whispering to the King as his eyes swept the hall. Maybe she should have brought Marjorine for a distraction. She’d have to carry this all on her own shoulders.

The dark-haired boy always stepped between visitors and the King at first. Some got to touch him, some did not. Kyle kissed no lady’s hands and never spoke first. He just watched, eyes sharp and unfriendly, always talking in low murmurs to his companion.

Kenny made sure to stop in enough distance that the bodyguard could see her first, standing politely to the side in a very non-threatening manner.

Dark haired, something harsh in his face and something stressed in his demeanor, the boy inclined his head. Another added air of politeness, and Kenny smiled nonthreateningly, speaking in a warm, light tone.

“Good evening,” She greeted simply, and the King’s head turned to see who the newcomer was.

He was pretty. Even with the wild hair he was lovely, and absolutely what she imagined an Elf to look like. Fairly tall, slim but soft faced, a proud posture and looking down his nose at everyone. His ears were fascinating, pointed and obvious, and his fingers were adorned with rings in silver, gold, and copper. Very Elven, very handsome.

The ruler of the land. The sole blood heir to all the Broflovski family held, the young man with a nation on his shoulders, who failed miserably but was still so revered, still was gossiped over. Power, they said, magic and fire and a skill with a sword. The man stood before her and watched, impossibly beautiful even in ugly robes and with unruly hair. Breathtaking.

The man with an Elven army approaching.

She extended her hand, a common courtesy, and obviously she’d have to make the first move here. Thankfully, the King took a step to meet her, delicately taking her hand.

“My name is Kenny McCormick,” She offered simply, meeting his gaze with confidence. His skin was warm, the rings were cool, and his eyes stared directly back at her.

“Welcome,” His voice was sharper than hers, but surprisingly not much deeper. He had a light voice for a man, which oddly was sort of attractive. “I don’t recognize your face.”

He wouldn’t, and that was a rude way to put it, but Kenny recovered smoothly.

“I’m actually from here,” She said easily, watching the King’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “I’m actually a Lady of your court, if we’re being technical.”

“You’re- I’m sorry, what?” The Elf looked bewildered.

“Lady McCormick,” Kenny tried again, wondering if perhaps he was a little slow on the uptake. “Of the Keep. I’m from the village.”

The Elf shot his bodyguard a look and the guy seemed to sigh silently.

“May I see your- oh, thank you,” He said when Kenny handed over her invitation. He tilted his head, handing it to King Kyle.

Kenny took another moment to scrutinize him. Just a light smattering of freckles on his face, the only flaw she could see in his skin. Reddish eyebrows, even eyelashes, and his eyes seemed to meld between green and brown. The forest, the earth itself, reflected in the Elvish King’s eyes.

“Welcome, my Lady,” She was surprised to find her invitation handed back, and the King watching her with genuine interest. Odd. That was all it took? “We’re honored to have you in the Keep.”

Her eyes flit to the bodyguard quickly for his reaction, and the King drew himself up.

He gestured, the stones in his rings glittered. “This is Stan Marshwalker, Lady McCormick. My bodyguard.”

“My Lady,” Stan did not reach for her hand, but smiled in a much more friendly way than the King’s stiff expression.

“A pleasure,” She could lingo with the best of them. Kyle hadn’t taken his gaze off her yet. The intensity of his eyes was intimidating and oddly exciting. She had the distinct impression that she could go toe to toe with this boy. “I’m glad to meet you at last.”

“At last?” The King’s brows furrowed, just as another voice spoke up.

“What are you doing, _Kal,_ ” The trio turned to see the Wizard, the royal advisor and castle magic-user, adorned in furs and jewels and a smirk. “Flirting with the rabble, huh? There’s some actual lords for you to meet upstairs, you know.”

“Yes, of course,” The King said coolly, and something almost dangerous flit through his eyes. Something the Wizard either didn’t see or overlooked. Kenny bit the inside of her cheek.

“Stan,” The King turned to his bodyguard. “Cover for me a moment, will you?”

The boy’s jaw nearly dropped but he caught himself. “I- yes? What are you-”

Kyle turned to Kenny. “Will you walk with me, Lady McCormick?”

Her heart picked up. This was it.

“Of course, your Highness,” She said, and Kyle swept her away on his arm.

The ballroom parted for them, the street urchin and the Elven King. They were nearly the same height, Kenny was just a bit shorter than he was. They matched pace as they passed the crowd, guards bowing respectfully as the King led her outside the room, to a darkened and quiet hall outside the ballroom.

Kenny’s envelope was stitched into her bodice. Easy to reach with one hand. She took another careful breath. Just set the spell on him, let them get answers or whatever they wanted to do. Her hand didn’t move.

The King gently let her go, the golden light of the ballroom filtering through the doorway, touching the barest edges of the blue-lit hall.

“Sometimes it’s difficult to escape certain people,” The King sounded annoyed, gaze flitting to the doorway a moment before looking back at her. He took a step forward, something oddly intense in his expression. “You’re from the village.”

“Yes,” Kenny barely managed not to add the question mark at the end of the sentence. This was…the King of the Keep ushered her away from the party to speak, interestedly, because she was from the village below? Suddenly she had the sneaking suspicion he suspected something. She couldn’t reach for the envelope yet. Not yet. She primly gestured in a careless motion.

“I’m surprised to see more from the village aren’t around,” She said carefully, lightly. “It is right in our own backyard, after all.”

“Of course,” The King said, and he definitely looked suspicious now, and a bit irritable. “I’m glad you decided we were worthy of your time tonight. It’s lovely to have a representative of my own people for the outer realms to see.”

First of all, she wasn’t _his_ people, he was a pointed-eared bastard. Secondly, that made no goddamn sense.

“Worthy of-” His condescending words struck a nerve with her. If he continued to piss her off she’d just down him herself, no need for a spell. “I’m very glad you’ve decided my presence is beneficial to you.”

“Now wait a second,” The King’s eyes flashed and he took a step towards her, into her space, “That’s not what I said at all!”

“That is exactly what you said,” Kenny retorted, managing not to roll her eyes. “Now have you come to the hallway to growl at me further, or what have you to ask?”

“I’ve- you’re-” He was close enough now, close and distracted, the moon through the hallway windows outlining his red hair in silver. “I never get to see my people, I simply wanted to speak with you. If you’re going to be a snippy little-”

“Wait, one moment,” Kenny held up a hand, touched his chest, feather light and gentle. Kyle stopped talking. “What do you mean, you never get to see your people?”

She could feel the Elf breathing, chest expanding under her gloved fingertips. The paper was wrapped around her fingers discreetly.

“Just that,” Kyle said, as if Kenny were a bit slow on the uptake herself. “The castes are incredibly segregated. No one so much as approaches the castle anymore.”

What the fuck. She meant to say the phrase, but she stammered instead.

“That’s not true,” Kenny’s heart started to drop. “That’s…not true at all.”

Kyle looked between her eyes, something like understanding beginning to creep into his face. “Wait, so-”

“Kyle!”

The two turned to see a young boy, almost Kyle’s height, dressed in dark blue and silver and with black hair. He looked annoyed, and somewhat disgusted.

“…Hello,” The boy tore his gaze off Kenny and she realized what he was seeing. Both of them so close they were nearly touching, Kenny with her hand placed on his chest. She took a careful step backwards.

Ike Broflovski. No blood claim to the throne, but was named a child of the Elves before the parents died. King Kyle’s little brother, someone with a reputation for being unruly and wild and unfit as well to rule, even if he was a human.

“You must be the crowned Prince,” Kenny greeted, and the boy wrinkled his nose.

“Unfortunately,” He said, and jerked his head to the side. “Kyle, you’ve got to go. Now. You can- Just go, okay?”

The King was red. He opened his mouth, closed it again, and then whirled to Kenny.

“You’ll be here tomorrow, correct?” He asked, not standing near as close as he addressed her.

“I will,” Kenny said, crumpling the paper into her palm. Fuck.

“Come find me,” Kyle demanded. “I’ll let Stan know. This time, I’ll speak with you in private.”

Kenny inclined her head, and Kyle followed the boy out the door.

The paper crumpled further in her hands. She hesitated too much.

And yet. Something about this didn’t make sense. If she were honest, something about this didn’t make sense from the get go. There was something peculiar about the whole situation, and suddenly it seemed like an excellent idea she try and understand it.

Kenny swept back into the hall, back into the harsh golden light, and Kyle was addressing the people in the balcony above the ballroom.

He glittered under the lights, shaking hands and speaking coolly. Only she saw him taking quick, brief glances around. His eyes settled on Kenny, once, and he kept his gaze on her. Unreadable, intense. Kenny watched him.

Marshwalker redirected his attention, but she could feel his gaze on her ever so often.

She slipped the paper back in the envelope. She’d always had a good gut instinct. Something was wrong. She wasn’t about to blindly follow someone’s orders, not when this was getting interesting.

Luckily, she had two more nights to try and get an answer from him.


	2. The Meeting

The night approached with little preparation. Kenny smoothed her long hair back, flicking her paper at the guard and walking into the castle. 

Her dress was cream colored at the top, off the shoulders, glittering and fading to a blue/grey at the bottom. The dress masked the lack of cleavage, again accenting waist and hips and back instead of chest. It seems the rebellion had stepped up once Kenny hadn’t achieved their goal on the first night. 

_“You were right,” Kenny lied smoothly. “He’s harder to catch than I imagined.”_

_“We’re running out of time, McCormick,” The person warned. “The army is two days away, and the King is still in power.”_

_“Give me another day,” He insisted, heart pounding. “He wants to meet me tonight. He just got called away.”_

_The person seemed to consider. Kenny didn’t move._

_“We’ll try and make sure that doesn’t happen,” The cloaked figure said finally. “We’ll send another dress. Be ready.”_

She slipped through group of ale-drinking men, gossiping maidens, spotting only a few Elves scattered through the room. Odd. They blended in well but they did have a slightly ethereal look among them. Elves always were eye-catching, which explained her fascination with the King. 

She stopped by the staircase, hair cascading down her back and the smell of honeysuckle stuck to her skin. She was ready for this, whatever was to happen tonight. 

“Lady McCormick?” She turned to see Marshwalker, the King’s bodyguard, standing off to the side and beckoning her to the side. “His Highness wants to speak with you.” 

She followed him away from the ballroom, dress glittering as they swept through the main crowd, down the hall she’d spoken with him last night, and out a glass door out into the courtyard. 

The King was in the same kind of red and gold over green, talking to his human brother under the moonlight. Stan led her right to the royal two, both boys looking annoyed as the King whirled to address Kenny. 

“Lady,” He greeted, and Ike made a noise and stalked off. Kyle shot him a look. 

“Your Highness,” She reached politely for him, and the King took her gloved fingers and raised them, like one raised a champagne glass, without kissing them. Her expression remained neutral. 

“I wanted to speak with you before I addressed the room tonight,” The King explained. Stan stood just far enough that he might not be listening, but Kenny suspected he was. “You said something interesting yesterday, I need you to elaborate.” 

Yes, he was a King, but Kenny always bristled at being ordered to do something. Naturally she couldn’t outright sass him, so her best defense was being passive aggressive. 

“What was that?” She asked, simply to be an ass. 

“Have people come to the castle before?” Kyle ignored her entirely, speaking demandingly. “What were they doing? What time was this?” 

Kenny’s brows furrowed, and she slowly shook her head. 

“I don’t…know how to answer that,” She said carefully. “This wasn’t a one-time thing. We’ve been trying to get to the castle for years, and no one’s-”

“Years?” Kyle’s strong voice died, and he looked over at his guard. Stan was staring back, clearly listening after all. His eyes were piercing as he looked back at the King, slowly drifting to the maiden. 

“That’s not possible,” The guard abandoned all pretense of privacy as he stalked over to the two. “We haven’t had any visitors in ages. There have been no reports of visitors to the castle. None.” 

“Well I’m here to tell you that you’ve fucked up somewhere, because that’s not true,” Kenny argued, heart leaping into her throat. She watched Stan warily. “You’re a guard, you should know this.” 

“Stan’s my personal bodyguard,” Kyle was saying, staring off into the distance. “Not a gate or perimeter guard.”

“Who’s in charge of the gates?” Lady McCormick looked over at Stan, who immediately looked over at the King. 

Neither looked like they knew anything. Just stupidly blank and utterly suspicious faces. Either they were first-rate actors or Kenny was right and this was deeper shit than anticipated. 

“You don’t know who’s in charge of keeping people- or enemies- out of the Keep,” Kenny said slowly, and both boys went on the defense. 

“My job is watch this asshole and that’s it-” Stan was saying, face flushed. 

“I barely get to so much as stand outside, what in hell’s name do you think I get to do-” Kyle snapped, and Kenny spoke over them both. 

“People are out there starving to death, trying to get in and get an audience with the King, and we’re being turned away at the gates because we’re considered trash. You’re telling me neither of you know about this?”

“Who’s starving,” Stan said, alarmed, as Kyle seemed to stumble on his own words. 

Things were suddenly clicking into place. 

“You have no idea what’s happening outside these walls?” She asked, slowly, dread creeping into her blood like ice. 

The King was suddenly quiet, turning red in a way that didn’t look like embarrassment. Stan was watching the courtyard, eyes flitting towards the ballroom and looking more nervous by the second. 

“I think we should go inside, Your Highness,” The boy was saying, hand absently resting on his sword as he stepped backwards, viewing the area. “Too many ways to be overheard here.” 

Kenny was losing him if she wanted to stop him. She had no idea how much of this was real, and if they were truly playing this off, they could easily lead her inside and attempt to kill her away from the guests. The castle was massive. 

“If we head inside, we’ll have Cartman on our asses,” The King said, shooting the boy a wry look. “He’s always worming out excitement.” 

The Wizard. Kenny remained quiet, still warring with herself. Keep them outside. Or find out more. If there actually was more to find out. 

“Let’s go up the servant entrance,” Stan made a weird motion towards the Keep. “Up to the war room. No one goes in there, we’d have privacy for a moment, anyway.” 

Now that was odd. If Kyle was planning a war, they’d be using a room for planning. Here was where he either proved he was telling the truth, or he killed Kenny. Probably one of the two. 

“That’s fine, let’s just do it quick,” She said, before she could change her mind. Her envelope resided in a hidden pocket of her skirts, untouched. 

Stan headed the way, and Kyle beckoned her in front of him. 

She paused, stopping next to him, skirts swishing. She looked at him, trying to think of something to get across something of what she was feeling. If he was about to double-cross her, he was in for a nasty surprise. 

His own expression was infuriated, jaw clenched and eyes flashing, but he glanced over at her with curiosity, nothing more. He held out his hand, politely meaning for her to go forwards, and continued to look around the courtyard as if he didn’t even consider her a threat. 

Kenny followed Stan, who opened the heavy wooden door. She stepped through to a small, confined space, a thin stairway made of stone in front of her, and a wooden one with no banister to the right. 

“Straight ahead, then take a left,” the King was saying, stepping in behind her. 

She walked forward more to put distance between them than anything else, he’d spoken nearly directly into her ear. 

Everything was quiet, she didn’t see a soul. Unnerving. 

“Where are the servants?” She asked, as Stan slipped by to take the lead again. 

“Working the ball, mostly,” The guard whispered. “Keep your voice down.”

“I’m not going to sneak like a thief in my own home,” Kyle grumbled, even as he lowered his own voice. 

The trio walked up a darkened staircase, and Kenny’s nerves were buzzing. She was listening for any quick move, anything that looked too stealthy or suspicious, anything that might cause her harm. 

Because now she was in a situation. 

If she was correct, if something was off here and she was contracted so someone could kill a king who was left unknowing of the situation outside, she was at fault and would want to help. If she was wrong, if this was what the hooded one said and Kyle was bringing in an Elven army to decimate the town, they were probably going to kill her. Or try. And she was already underestimating them. 

Stan took a fleeting glance around before opening a door in the hallway, and Kenny slipped in first, slippered feet silent on the carpeted hall, stepping into darkness. 

All she could smell was cut wood and paper, and a light lit behind her. 

She whirled to see The King wielding a glowing hand, and immediately grabbed him by the wrist and slammed him down against the long table she could now see. 

Kyle swore, the light extinguished, and a crash echoed as she tried to see in the dark as Kyle squirmed under her. 

“What is your fucking problem?” The King’s words were tinged with an accent as he damn near shouted at her. In another couple of seconds, he was out of grip, twisting out and drawing a sword from her side. 

In his other hand his palm was glowing, illuminating an expression of disbelief and anger. 

Kenny’s eyes flit to the hand, where a little light was nestled harmlessly. 

Stan was picking himself up off the floor, from amongst a toppled Elven suit of armor and what looked like two dozen rolled-up maps. Kenny barely spared him a glance before looking back at the King. 

“I thought…” She didn’t know exactly what to say, staring at the light shimmering in long fingers. Now she felt fucking stupid, stumbling over her words in self-loathing. “The…your hand-”

Stan drew his sword the same moment Kyle put his away. The guard gestured in annoyance, the blade moving gracefully as part of his own limbs. 

“You thought I was attacking you,” Kyle said derisively, and Kenny wasn’t taking that shit. 

“You drag me inside to a dark and secluded room, away from people, and you expect me to not be on edge?” She pointed out, gesturing to the room. He certainly didn’t act like some kind of military genius. “Please.” 

“We’re putting a lot of faith in you as well,” Kyle snarked back, though his stance relaxed. The orb of light he sent to hover over the table, twinkling softly and pale. “Sit.”

Stan made some kind of motion that she noticed at the corner of her eye and Kyle made a face. 

“Please, sit,” He amended, moving to sit himself, across from her at the long table. “I’m sorry I startled you.”

“I don’t get startled-” She began to protest, as Stan pulled up a seat directly on her left. 

Kyle’s green eyes were earnest, and he leaned across the table on his elbows. 

“What,” He asked, “Are the conditions beyond my walls?” 

The question was so simple and serious. Kenny met his eyes and found nothing sinister, nothing to even rouse suspicions. Just worry. 

“We’re dying,” She said simply. “The majority of us live in squalor. I know people who have had family members die of starvation, or disease. I know families who have been swept out entirely and we had to burn their houses to the ground. A good number turn to thieving or prostitution to get by. We can’t afford to so much as eat.” 

Kyle stood, walking along the table aimlessly. Kenny watched him, trying to gauge what kind of reaction that was, as Stan spoke up first. 

“That’s not possible,” The guard was saying, with too much distress for Kenny to feel okay with yelling at the poor guy. His eyes were wide, fingers covering his lips. “I never heard anything about this. Nothing. And I’m friends with some of the guards who work outside, no one ever said anything at all.”

“I’m not lying,” Kenny said, trying to wipe her sweating hands on her dress and finding it wasn’t absorbent at all. She was staring down the King and basically telling him he was a shitty ruler and her people were dying. Something she’d been dying to do for years. “We’ve been trying to come here, tell someone, fix things, but every time we try we’re turned away from the castle or threatened.” 

“What kind of threats?” Stan was asking the same time Kyle finally spoke. 

“Why-” He paused to let Stan talk, but resumed his question right after. “Why is anyone still _here,_ then? There’s towns not far, or are they much the same?” 

“I’m not sure,” She addressed the King’s question first, finding it only proper. Besides, this sort of answered Stan’s question, too. “Last time someone scaled the walls, with supplies enough to last until they reached the next settlement. He dropped about ten yards from the gate, covered in arrows.” 

Kyle was frozen, staring, the color absolutely drained from his face. Kenny believed him, and felt nearly overwhelmed. He hadn’t known. All this time, she’d cursed out this stupid Elf as someone evil and selfish, and he was just an idiot, after all. 

“You genuinely didn’t know,” She said, needing to hear it. Needing him to look at her when he said it. 

“I promise you, Lady McCormick,” Kyle’s voice was very quiet, entirely different from when they’d first met. “I had no fucking idea.”

He sank into a chair again, hands folded so his fingernails dug into his skin. He looked like he was restraining himself from flipping the table. 

“How many people have died?” Stan was still covering his lips, soft brown eyes endearing him to Kenny as a sympathetic character. “When did this happen?”

“Soon after the death of the previous monarchs,” She said, tracing patterns in the wood of the strong, engraved table. “And I wouldn’t know a complete death toll, Stan. Someone seems to die every week.”

“Kenny,” The King addressed her informally, which was startling. His thick brows were furrowed, folded hands under his chin. “I have a question for you.” 

“Yes,” She said, feeling the crinkle of the envelope as she breathed. 

His eyes traveled over her, thoughtfully, which was…an odd feeling. “What’s your status?” He asked, tracing the lines of her glittering gown. “You’re dressed well and hold a title within my Kingdom.” 

He was asking why she didn’t help them herself, despite being high society, in a way that didn’t come across as overtly rude. It was still rude, but he was a clever boy. 

She pressed her lips together. This was where she made her decision. 

“I have a question first,” She said, meeting Kyle’s gaze coolly. “An easy, yes-or-no question. You aren’t even truly in charge, correct?” 

Stan sputtered. “You can’t just ask that,” He said, incredulous, and Kyle gave him a look. 

“That’s exactly the sort of thing I could see you asking me,” He said, seemingly coming to Kenny’s defense. 

“I’m me!” Stan pointed out, waving his hands. “We don’t even know her!”

“No, we don’t,” Kyle’s eyes flashed, and he sat back in his chair to cross his arms. “That’s kind of the fucking problem.” 

Kenny watched as Stan shifted, rubbing a hand over his face, and Kyle watched her with a clenched jaw.

“Yes,” He said grimly, “I’m not. I don’t run anything, and I’m more or less confined to the castle.”

“Why?” Kenny demanded, shifting to the edge of her seat. “It always seemed like your parents had total control.” 

“They did,” He said, slouching against the chair like a teenager. “Do you know what happened to my parents?” 

They were murdered. Kenny took a long breath, feeling like some truly horrible puzzle pieces were connecting. “Yes.” 

“I’ve been put under ‘protective custody’,” Kyle sneered. “And I’m unable to do a damn thing until it’s lifted.”

“That’s been years,” Kenny pointed out, shaking her head. This was disgusting. “Someone’s purposely keeping you out of power.” 

“And keeping us in the dark, too!” Stan piped up, head on his arms on the table. “They’re killing people off outside!”

“Not anymore, they’re not!” Kyle stood, so suddenly the chair fell backwards and crashed to the floor. His cheeks were red again, fury lining every angle of his handsome face. “Fuck this. We’re going to Cartman immediately, Stan, and I’m going to wring the truth from his fat neck until we-”  
“Wait,” Kenny rose as well, speaking before she even thought about what she was about to do next. Kyle’s sharp eyes turned on her, cooling as he waited for her opinion. Something about the gesture made her stomach flutter, but this was not the time to get all hot over an Elf. 

“Someone is definitely after you,” She said, making her choice immediately. “I think I was contacted by them to incapacitate you for whatever purpose they had.” 

Kyle froze, a dawning expression on his fair face, and Stan slowly rose as well. Kenny didn’t check to see if he drew his sword. She continued to stare at Kyle, who met her gaze with understanding. He already knew. 

She tossed the envelope onto the table, the final moment of trust. She was putting her faith in this Elf Boy. Not only her faith, but her life. And possibly Karen’s well-being as well, though she trusted Marjorine to watch after her if it went south. 

Stan reached for it, but Kyle never looked away. Kenny rested her fingertips on the table and held that gaze, mysteriously green and brown, deep and twisting as the forests his people helped raise from the ground. 

“Kyle,” Stan said, sliding the paper to him. “It’s a spell.” 

The King finally tore his eyes away from her, looking down at the thin paper. He was silent for a good fifteen seconds. 

“Do you know what this is?” He asked, voice low. 

“Some kind of sleeping spell, I think,” Kenny said quietly. “They told me I had three days before you razed the town the ground. I was never entirely on board, they never showed me their face.” 

“It’d do hell of a lot more than that,” The King said, and held the paper in his hands. It caught on fire, twisting and writhing as the edges blackened into nothing, and Kenny swore she heard it shrieking. 

Her mouth was dry. “I didn’t know,” She said, knowing the words were empty as far as they were concerned. She had no way of proving that. 

“So they supplied you with a dress, and an invitation,” Kyle said, rubbing his fingers so the ash fell from his hands, “And a spell, and told you I was going to kill people.” 

More or less. “Yes,” She said, keeping her hands on the table. 

Kyle nodded. “Alright.” 

“What?” Stan said, genuinely bewildered, matching Kenny’s mood. “Alright?” 

“Alright,” Kyle snarked back. “She believes me, and I believe her. Now that both misunderstandings are out of the way, I want to know who I get to lock up in the jails tonight.” 

“Kyle,” Stan didn’t elaborate, and instead just slumped back down in his seat. 

“It’s someone here,” Kenny said, feeling the cold, stiff fear finally leaving her bloodstream. He believed her. “It has to be. A commoner couldn’t get what they’ve supplied me with,” She brushed out the skirts of her dress. 

“I already have a few ideas,” Kyle said grimly, and Stan found his voice again. 

“What are we just going to march downstairs and tell people someone’s trying to kill the King? Again?” The brunet pointed out. “What if they’re all in on it?”

Kyle looked miffed, but slowly sat down as well, leaving Kenny standing. She wasn’t sure this was proper or not but she remained upright.

“They’re going to miss you if you take too long,” She pointed out. “We’ve been gone a while already.” 

Kyle groaned, covering his face in his hands. “I don’t care.” 

“No, but wait,” Stan jumped up again, nearly jostling Kenny. “This is good! We know something is up, but no one else knows something is up. You said you had three nights, right?” He turned to Kenny for affirmation, and she nodded. “You still have another twenty-four hours. We shouldn’t make them thing we know anything yet.” 

“You think Kyle should go back to the party,” Kenny said slowly, “And we resume this tomorrow.” 

Stan nodded, looking between them both. “Probably our best bet. Keep them thinking you’re going to hurt Kyle, and we’ll start looking for people in the Keep.” 

“I want to see what’s going on outside,” Kyle suddenly said, slamming his hands down on the table. “Kenny, if I can get away tomorrow would you show me around?” 

“Certainly,” She spoke over Stan’s squawk of disapproval. “But I don’t think a King waltzing down the streets is going to keep people from thinking something’s up.” 

“I’d be in disguise, of course,” Kyle said with distain. “What do you take me for?” 

“You’re just going to go walking through the streets while who-knows-who is trying to off you?” The King’s guard said in amazement. “Kyle, you’re an idiot.” 

“If it is someone in the castle I’m more in trouble here,” He argued. “I’m going. Tomorrow. Kenny, will you be here?” He asked, meeting her gaze with fire. 

“Absolutely,” She said, and Stan exhaled shakily. 

“You’re both idiots,” He said, with no real fire. “We have one day to get this done.” 

“Stick around tonight,” Kyle asked Kenny, seeming to be ignoring his friend. “In case we see something immediately.”

“I can do that,” She said, and the King smiled for the first time at that. 

Stan murmured to the King as they pushed their chairs in, something about getting Ike out of the way, and Kyle was definitely listening to that. Of course, they’d have to protect the King’s brother, as well. 

Stan smiled at her as he passed, going to check the corridor for eavesdroppers before they left, and Kyle stopped in front of her. 

He watched her, expression sharp as always but not unfriendly. 

“Thank you,” He said, and didn’t elaborate immediately. Which was fine, she got it. But then he reached for her hand, which she offered politely, but he raised it to his lips this time and kissed her fingers. 

“I promise you,” He said, rings glittering and her fingers still brushing his lips, “And all of my people, I will get this entire mess straightened out.” 

He spoke with conviction, absolutely and utterly devoted to this new cause. Kenny found that it might actually be very easy to like this boy, and almost began to hope he rose to become an actual leader of the people.. 

“I believe you,” She said, and she honestly did.


	3. The Outing

Kenny was waiting at the gates, cloak pulled over her head as she watched her surroundings with caution. She’d already noticed there were no guards at the castle gates, they’d left for some reason about four minutes ago and they must be ready to go now. About time. Their meeting time was half an hour ago and she’d been considering leaving. 

She stretched, pushing herself away from the wall, skirts swishing above her ankles. She moved in front of the bars, resting her forearms on the gate as she peered up the impressive stairway. 

_”You know I don’t mind,” Marjorine said, watching Kenny sift through her dresses, “You know I got an awful lot of clothes. But what are you lookin’ for, exactly?”_

_“Just…something to wear,” Kenny replied nonchalantly, “I don’t have a lot of dresses, myself.”_

_“Uh-huh,” The healer put her hands on her hips, wrinkling her nose with a grin. “Who is he?”_

_Kenny froze, still holding a soft blue dress in his hands._

She had it wrong and correct in one. Kenny sighed, resting her forehead on her arms. Her dress was in much nicer condition than the two she owned, Karen was the one who needed new dresses when she could afford to buy fabric for personal items, and Kenny had grown taller than her sister. She’d needed something that wasn’t entirely faded or patched. 

Kyle whipped around the corner, scaring her half to death momentarily. She hadn’t been paying attention and he’d been hugging the wall, showing up right in front of her and looking just as startled. 

“Kenny!” He said, shoulders relaxing back into his normal smug posture. “I couldn’t shake my damn advisors. Stan had to stay behind.” 

Somehow, she had a sneaking suspicion Stan wasn’t willingly letting him walk outside the gates. Not that she minded. “Sure.” 

The King unlocked the gate, and she helped pull the heavy, twisted metal open enough so that Kyle could slip through. 

He put the gate back in order, and Kenny took a good look at him. His clothes were very nice, though plain, they were clearly cut and hemmed by someone professional. His cloak was ragged, however, and pulled to mostly cover his clothes. Moss green cloak, reddish-brown tunic, he looked nice but clearly was trying. 

“You should blend in alright,” She critiqued as he turned back around to face her. “Your clothes are nice, though. You’ll be mistaken for what we call ‘upper class’.” 

Kyle’s eyes narrowed, pulling further. “I’m not sure what you mean.” 

“You will,” Kenny said, and gestured for him to walk with her. 

Kyle tsked his tongue but offered her an arm, the two of them walking away from the gate. 

“How did you get the guards to step away from the gates?” Kenny asked, arm in his and other hand on his sleeve. “I saw them step away but they were gone for a ridiculous amount of time.” 

“Part of our plan,” The King was walking away quickly, even though he had no idea where he was going. “Half of them believe they’re in training and the other two are in the other half of the palace to hear tonight’s security plans.” 

Kenny dug in her boot heels slightly, trying to slow his pace. “Easy, Your Highness,” She teased, smoothing her hand over his sleeve. “I’m not out for a jog.” 

Kyle slowed to a walk obediently, though she could feel him tense under her hands. “I want out of sight of the castle. I’m probably safer out here than I am there.” 

_“One thing,” Kenny paused in Marjorine’s doorway, blue dress in his arms as he leaned against the frame. “You talk to more people than I do. Have you heard anything strange lately?”_

_The blonde’s brows furrowed. “What d’you mean, strange?”_

_Kenny took a breath, looking down at the soft, worn gown. He smoothed his hand over the fabric, trying to choose his words carefully._

_He couldn’t._

_There wasn’t a single, solitary thing he could say that wouldn’t make Marjorine suspicious, wouldn’t make her open her eyes and realize he’d been disappearing, wouldn’t make her put things together and become worried about what was happening under their noses, wouldn’t possibly make her a target as well._

_He couldn’t say anything._

_“Nothing, Marj,” Kenny finally said softly. “Just got a weird feeling, you know?”_

_Relief burst over the girl’s face like sunlight. “Sure, Kenny, I get it.”_

_He left before he could change his mind._

“I don’t think anyone’s safe, Your Highness,” Kenny finally said, jaw set. No one had been safe in this damn place for a long while. 

Kyle said nothing, though she heard him make a quiet, frustrated noise. Both of them walked forward, finally out from under the last of the arches over the pathway and towards the village. Kyle took a breath, seeming to relax once they stepped off the final stone step. Kenny gently tightened her grip, wanting his attention. 

“I’m leading you through the town’s major districts,” She murmured, leaning close to the green cloak thrown over his shoulders. “Was there something specific you want me to take you to?” 

“I trust your judgement, Kenny,” Kyle said simply, voice strong and regal. “You walked into my home ready to defend your people due to their conditions. Show me what I need to see.”

He had a beautiful way of talking, he radiated power just with words. She’d have to keep him from opening his damn mouth this whole little trip. 

She did not say this. Instead, she simply noted something. 

“You trust easily,” She pointed out. “Unless you’re planning on stabbing me in the back and leaving me in a gutter somewhere, you’re risking a lot right now.” 

_Death, the slow drain of life as he stared up at the sky, obscured by torrents of rainwater that poured into his eyes and nose and mouth and diluted the blood, the gouches and gashes left by someone he let himself trust._

_Stupid. It was stupid to let his guard down like that._

“Maybe,” Kyle turned to look at her, face half-obscured by his hood. His green eyes were unwavering. Fearless. “But this is something I _need_ to see for myself. I’ve known something was wrong for a while now.” 

“This wasn’t what things were like,” Kenny recalled, thumb smoothing over the fabric over his arm. “We had problems but they weren’t this bad. Not near.” 

Kyle was quiet and said nothing, occasionally speeding up and having to be slowed down again by the girl walking on his right side. 

“Stop,” She said, reaching out with her hand to gently press against his torso, slowing him. “We’re taking a leisurely stroll, Your Highness, don’t walk any faster than me.” 

The King growled, his other hand resting over hers and gently removing it. “Yes, fine. Alright. Where are we right now?” 

Kenny let go with one hand, the one looped in his arm sliding down to hold his hand, like they were a normal couple instead of a Lady and her escort. Kyle allowed it, seeming too intrigued by their surroundings. 

People were milling around, this was the market area, built in a circle with stands set up and store windows and doors flung open. Villagers were chattering, a couple leaning over a wooden market table to chat with one of their friends, one young man sitting on a barrel by a pretty girl’s stand. 

Kenny watched as Kyle’s eyes flit around the area, pulling him to sit on a wooden chest in the corner, away from most people. His gaze was analytical, and she might not have to spell things out for him. 

“What do you notice?” She asked, watching the Elf pull her hood up slightly. 

“Mostly younger people,” He said, voice low and still strong. “All humans. Different states of dress.” 

“Alright,” She said, leaning against his side as they looked over the group. “What are they selling?” 

Kyle took another look. “Jewelry. Weaponry. General store, butcher, is that dishes, set up there?” 

Kenny leaned. “I think so,” She said, “I think the girl is cute.” 

“Ah,” He said, watching the group trying to chat with that market girl. 

“Come on,” She said, pulling him back up. 

“Wait, I’m still trying to-” The King was protesting, but Kenny had a lot of ground to catch him up on and not much time. 

“Let’s walk around the circle,” She told him, which seemed to assuage him. 

Kyle allowed her to take his hand again, the two leisurely walking along the pathway, filtering through people swarming in and out the butcher shop. Kenny led him more towards the middle, by the water-filled containers set up in the middle of the circle. 

“Water troughs?” He said, murmuring against Kenny’s hair as they sidestepped a mother with children hanging onto her skirts. “You can’t have horses here.” 

Kenny smiled. “No,” She said. “You can’t.” 

She nudged him with her hip, pushing him towards the troughs. He gave her an odd look but glanced over them, squared containers filled with water filled with silt, liquid slightly orange and unable to see the bottom. 

Kenny didn’t have to say anything, because the two kids had run over, dipping their fingers in the water and gulping down a quick drink before chasing each other back to their mother’s side.

_Karen was struggling to breathe, skin burning hot to the touch, and Marjorine hadn't slept for all she was trying to do. Kenny knew this, but it was his sister, and the fact he almost came home too late was nearly as agonizing as trying to filter the stupid water, trying to sort the filth out through cloths, watching the silt still fall to the bottom and be gulped down as if it were the crystal clear lakes of the Forest Realms._

_Life wasn't fucking fair._

Suddenly the fact people were coming up and filling containers with water were more humbling, weren’t they? Kenny watched the gears turn in the Elf’s mind. That wasn’t for horses. 

She interrupted him before he could say anything. “Come on,” She murmured again, squeezing his hand. “Be quiet.” 

Kyle managed to hold his tongue until they were walking down a back path, behind crumbling stone houses, following Kenny as she finally let go of his hand. 

“What was that?!” He asked furiously, throwing his cloak back in order to tread better on the narrow dirt road. 

“That, my darling King,” Kenny said easily, hand on wall and house as she led him down the pathway, “Was the upper class.”

She heard nothing from him for a second, glancing back to see him staring off at nothing, brows furrowed. She let him think, leaving him alone for a moment. 

“There were no food stands in the market,” Kyle finally said, still mulling over the lighthearted sights. “Just the butcher.” 

“There’s a bread shop, too, but they’re only open for two hours in the morning and three at night,” Kenny told him. “Otherwise we’d be swarmed. All our gardens were seized, flour is rationed so heavily only the bread shop can even make loaves anymore. We have to rely on the guards to hunt, they just shut that down recently.” 

“You can’t leave to hunt?” Kyle asked, incredulous. 

“Not anymore,” The blond replied. “They locked everything down. They’re killing people who leave.” 

Kyle inhaled sharply at that reminder, as if he’d been struck. “Fuck,” He cursed, drifting off into harsh Elven-sounding words momentarily. “This is not what I wanted. This is not right.” 

_"This isn't what I left behind!" Kenny told Marjorine, kicking over the chair he'd been trying to repair but watched crumble into his hands. "I left a fucking city, overflowing with flowers and musicians and farmlands for fucking acres outside the walls!"_

_"I know, Kenny," Marjorine looked nervous, twisting her hands. "Things got real bad last couple months."_

_"Yeah, well it's about to get worse." Kenny snapped, watching the splintered remains scattering the ground. "Party's coming up and I'm hearing tell of alcohol and food that would last us months. If I didn't-"_

_Marjorine was already protesting. "Kenny you can't. Karen-"_

_"I know," He said disgustedly. "But it's not right."_

“Hush,” She said, reaching behind for his hand again, which he supplied. “We’re squeezing through here.”

‘Here’ was a narrow area between the long connected brick homes and a wooden structure, Kenny had to turn sideways to slide through it. 

“Oh my god,” She heard the King say, and he struggled slightly through the thin space. “It’s lucky I’m not claustrophobic.” 

She wanted so badly to make a crack at the kid, but she was pushing her boundaries already. She led him out into the main street, watching him stop dead. 

Here, the stone was so filthy it was stained black in places. Stone was chipped and broken, no coverings on doorways or windows, leaving them open to the elements. Stairs leading up to another level on a stone building was half gone, trash plastered onto the streets. 

“What the fuck happened here?” Kyle demanded, watching the people chattering on their front steps with other families, pale and scrawny children playing in the dirt and filth. “What is this?” 

“This is the residential area,” Kenny told him, hand still clasped with his. “Two or three families to a home. They pulled them all in from outside the walls and there’s no _room_ in here.” 

“The farms were abandoned?” Kyle asked, watching the bundle of kids running around the street. “They can’t be. We’re getting food at the Keep-”

“Someone’s there, we don’t know who.” Kenny pulled him further down the street, avoiding gaping holes in the road. “We’ve seen it briefly, there’s a couple spots you used to be able to see outside the walls, someone is there.”

Kyle squeezed her hand painfully. “They closed off the water ways.” 

“Yes.” This was what Kenny missed the most. “All the running water is gone. I don’t know if the water is gone or if we’re just not getting it anymore.” 

“You’re not getting it,” Kyle said firmly. “We have running water in the castle. It should be flowing through the Keep.”

“Well.” Kenny smiled at him, “It’s not.”

The two of them passed blackened buildings from a fire, one Kenny had dragged friends out of last week. Buildings you could see through, that they were trying to repair. No water, no food, people too thin, with little fat on their arms and older people who didn’t stir from their seats. 

Kyle was taking it in, silent, watching. He stayed behind Kenny, letting her lead him, mostly silent for maybe thirteen minutes. 

“I can’t believe I’m seeing this,” The Elf murmured, and Kenny wasn’t even sure it was to her. “This is right outside my door. This is my people. This is _mine_.”

Kenny stopped quickly, turning around in a heartbeat and grabbing Kyle by the shoulder. She saw his eyes widen as she pushed him against the wall, but the next moment she was flattened as well. 

“Stay still and keep quiet,” She said, and the next minute guards came flying down the street. 

_They didn't care who was in the way, or why, only that anyone stepping into their space was fair game. Sneers, jeering, pulls and tugs at skirts or braids. Kenny had taken to stepping in front of his sister, staring them in the eyes as they passed._

_He got a bloody lip and bruised ribs from the guards and an earful from Karen, but felt somewhat satisfied. It felt better than cowering._

Kyle pulled his hood down lower as they kept out of the way, obviously trying to sneak a look at the faces. Kenny avoided their gaze. Being dressed as a woman meant more attention from them. Obviously they were called somewhere important, because they didn’t say a word or even spare the two a glance. 

Kyle stepped out into the street once the little group went by, robes fluttering around his legs as he narrowed his eyes. Kenny stepped after him, looking behind them carefully. 

“We should get off the street,” She said, touching his shoulder. “They might know…something’s missing.” 

Kyle was still staring, body rigid. Kenny squeezed his shoulder. “Your- Kyle?”

The King whirled, robes whirling with him. 

“Who were they?” He demanded, drawing himself to his full height. “Who was that?” 

He wasn’t listening. Kenny grabbed him yet again and manhandled him as people came out of their houses again. 

“Guards,” She said, one arm around him and the other tangled in his cloak at his shoulder. “They’re the ones enforcing al the bullshit they’re doing around here. Recognize them?” 

“No,” Kyle said, sounding dazed. “No. I’ve never seen them before.” 

Kenny kept a hold of him, leading him to a grey stone building, one short but in good condition. 

“What’s this?” The King asked, still actually going along with what she wanted without protest. 

“Hospital,” Kenny said easily. “We’re safe here, we can finally talk.”

“Finally,” Kyle relaxed, and the two walked down the steps. 

The hospital was mostly built underground, keeping it cool and away from any damage done by trebuchet or fire. There was even a little fountain inside, though it had been dried the past few years. 

Plants and flowers were carefully tended by the residents of the Healing Center, healers in long white dresses walked around the main room, disappearing into corridors. 

No one was looking at them yet, but Healers were intuitive and Kyle screamed Elven so she had to get him out of here. 

“This way,” She said, reaching for his hand again, and for the umpteenth time she was leading him somewhere he’d never been before. 

The corridors were well lit, lined with worn blue runner rugs, doors on either side of the hallway. 

“What are we doing here?” He demanded, trying to pull Kenny back. “Tell me about the guards. What have they been doing to keep people in line?” 

“Not yet,” Kenny told him. “Wait until we’re out of the hall.” 

“Kenny!” The two turned, Kenny seeing Marjorine step out of a room and wave, looking relieved. “Karen was looking for ya.” 

Shit. Kenny took a breath, noticing Kyle was pulling his hood down again. 

“Thanks, Marj,” She said, tugging on Kyle again. “I’ll talk to her.” 

“Uh huh!” Marjorine’s eyes were on Kenny’s new friend, but Kenny was already dragging him down the hall with vigor. 

“Healer?” He asked Kenny, catching up to her pace. 

“Marjorine,” She blurted, checking behind her to make sure she wasn’t following to tease Kenny or show interest. She did not need to get involved in this. “And yes. She’s got some majic ability but likes healing better.”

“Admirable,” Kyle mentioned, and Kenny wondered if he’d thought she was cute. 

Marjorine would do well as a Princess. People were expecting Kenny to marry her, but they’d tried the dating thing and it didn’t work between them. 

“Very,” Was all she offered him, keeping the gossip to herself. She felt strangely odd at even thinking of mentioning that. 

Kenny stopped so quickly Kyle ran into her, she didn’t even stumble as she unlocked her door, slipping into their room. 

It was small but bright, flowers everywhere and Karen’s current sewing projects scattered everywhere, making splotches of pink and greens in the otherwise white room. Two beds, a light on the wall, a bar on which to hand clothes and a table Kenny had fixed up and painted. 

She closed the door and both of them were quiet. She turned around, seeing the King look around her room. 

Holy shit she had the King in her bedroom. Kenny had to fight down a laugh. The Elven King was in her bedroom and this was hilarious. She’d never get anyone to believe it. 

“You live in the hospital?” Kyle asked, turning back around, finally pulling his hood down. 

“I do,” Kenny moved to sit at the table, on a draped pinned cloak. “My sister and I moved in here, she sews for the Keep and does all the sewing for the hospital.” 

“Hm.” Kyle didn’t sit down, and Kenny finally had to get off the pins. “What do you do?”

“More or less I’m the handyman,” Kenny said wryly, moving to sit on her unobstructed bed instead. “We get to stay here for free. She sews and I fix.” 

Kyle nodded, and was saying nothing. 

Kenny hadn’t known him for very long, but she knew that this silence was very much uncharacteristic. She sat with her ankles crossed, watching the Elf say nothing and stare, furrowed, at nothing. 

“They’re keeping everyone contained,” Kyle said slowly, still staring at the wall she’d begun painting, intending on a forest scene. “They’re doing this for a reason, there’s no fucking way they’re doing this and trying to kill me at the same time.” 

Kenny took a breath. Here they go. “I doubt it’s random.” They were leading to something. They’d been playing a long game with some kind of end in mind. 

“They’re intending to make sure that when they off me, it’s valid,” He said, beginning to pace back in forth in the crowded room. “They’ve kept me isolated from the Keep so I wouldn’t know, so it wouldn’t change, because they knew I wouldn’t like it. They used my parent’s death- or they killed my parents…”

Kyle was trailing off, seemingly too agitated to sit, and Kenny drew her legs up onto the bed. 

“They’ve taken away water, food, they’ve overcrowded the village, they’re _killing_ my _people_ when they step outside the gates,” Kyle looked furious, dragging his hands through his hair. “What the fuck am I supposed to do?”

“Well it’s someone who gains from you dead, so who is it?” Kenny tried to coax the King, watching him pace. “Who takes over the throne?” 

“Ike,” Kyle said immediately. “But in that case, there’s the problem with the other Kingdom.” 

What. 

“What?” She asked, trying to think of what he meant. 

“With my parentage, I have claim to two Kingdoms,” Kyle told her, finally stopping his frantic walkaround to address her directly. “The Forest Kingdom, and here, the Keep.”

Kenny straightened, shifting to sit on the end of the bed. “You have two Kingdoms?” She asked quickly, latching onto the idea. 

“I already declined the one because I wanted the Keep,” Kyle explained to her. “My cousin runs the Forest Kingdom.” 

“I’ve been there,” Kenny recalled, beautiful trees that stretched high and wide, dwarfing normal woods, and long wooden bridges above the forest floor. “Why decline that Kingdom for the Keep? Have you ever seen it?” 

“Of course I had,” The King told her scathingly. “Back when my parents were dead. I wanted the Keep because I want Ike to inherit it. He’s human. I want him to be among his own people.” 

Oh. Now that was kind of sweet. Kenny tilted her head, golden locks falling down her shoulder. “You can only pick one?”

“Well, no,” Kyle admitted. “I could have agreed to take both, as long as I took them at the same time and conjoined them. But I can barely take one, Kenny, with my parents dead I couldn’t just agree to take one two damn kingdoms without taking a foot outside the door. I let my cousin keep it.” 

“Could he want you dead?” Kenny pressed, but Kyle was already shaking his head. 

“He doesn’t want the Keep,” He told her. “He told me that years ago.” 

Both of them were quiet. Kenny patted the bed next to her, but Kyle smiled at her and shook his head, declining. 

Who wanted the King dead? If not his cousin, if the other Kingdom had nothing to do with this, who else gained? 

“When did you go to the Forest Kingdom?” Kyle asked, eyes now settled on her. “Before they closed the city off, obviously.” 

“Obviously,” Kenny said, beginning to smirk. “I was…a drifter. I came back for my sister once my parents died.” 

“Ah.” Kyle inclined his head. “I’m sorry to hear that.” 

Kenny lifted her shoulder, finding the words too formal, too ritualistic. “You understand.” 

Kyle looked surprised at that retort, but merely tilted his head. 

“Yes,” He said slowly. “I understand.” 

He was watching her oddly, turning that analytical gaze on her and keeping it there. His eyes were far too green to be human, plain clothes not masking the ethereal look about his posture and gaze. 

“Anyone at the Keep benefit from you being offed?” Kenny blurted, the flirtatious and teasing individual actually becoming flustered by the Elven King staring at her sitting on her bed like that. It was throwing her. 

Kyle seemed to shake himself. “Yes,” He said, leaning back against the table. “Cartman. The Wizard. Despises me and always has.”

“He’s…what?” Kenny outright asked. “What the fuck does a Wizard do?” 

“He’s the main person dealing with the outside, which is why Stan and I think he’s it,” The King looked satisfied. “He runs everything. What happens if I get tired of that and kick him out?” 

“But he’s already running everything,” Kenny pointed out. “Why would he want things to change and have the people put Ike on the throne instead?” 

Kyle slammed his hands against the table and pushed himself off of it, returning to his pace. 

“Easy,” Kenny couldn’t help saying. “I put that together, I can’t vouch for the integrity.” 

Kyle snorted, coming to a stop again, bowing his head. “Right.” He lifted it again, fire back in his eyes, but warmth instead of blazing infernos. “That’s one thing I certainly don’t doubt, Lady McCormick. Your integrity.”

If he’d been a friend she’d make a joke about the definition of the word. The fact she almost did despite not even knowing this man- despite him being her _king_ , was startling. 

Well fuck she really had nothing good to say to that, now. 

“Thank you,” She said stupidly. “Your Highness-”

Kyle moved, quickly, standing in front of her like he was going to sit on Karen’s bed, only he stood and looked down at her, intent and fierce. 

“Thank _you_ ,” He said, earnest and voice reinstated with power. “I haven’t been here for you. For any of you. Not only are you trusting me with the knowledge of what’s happening, you’re giving me a chance to fix it and I can’t ever tell you how grateful I am to you.” 

“That’s-” Kenny intended to joke this off, but the King suddenly kneeled, looking up at her from his crouch on the floor and the rest of her breath left her. 

“You had no reason to believe me,” He said, too-green eyes fixated on her. “You were handed reason beyond reason to not believe a word I said but you continue to show me understanding, and I don’t believe a single other person would have done the same.” 

“Kyle,” She said, feeling something twist in her heart, but the King was still speaking. 

“I’m going to fix this,” He promised. “We’ll find who’s responsible and hold them accountable, I’ll open the dam again and break open the gates. None of us will be a prisoner any more, I won’t let this happen, not if I have to strangle the perpetrator by my own fucking self.” 

He touched her, a hand on her knee, and in any other situation she would have considered it sexual, but Kyle’s eyes never flit from her own. 

“Kenny,” He began, just as the door swung open. 

Both froze, staring, at a surprised Karen and an absolutely gobsmacked Marjorine. Kyle straightened, immediately, and Karen’s surprise was passing and she looked nonchalant by the time the envelope reached Kenny’s hands. 

“Someone wanted me to give this to you,” She said, giving Kyle a side-eye. “Said to leave your response by the tree out front.” 

Marj was still staring, and Kenny swallowed as she opened the envelope. Kyle didn’t move, though he inclined his head to Karen. 

“You must be Kenny’s sister,” He began, but the blond interrupted him. 

“Kyle, they want to know what I want for tonight and to be there,” She handed him the note. “It’s that person.” She was aware of Karen’s keen eyes on her. “ _That_ one.”

“Of course,” Kyle said, skimming the note. “It’s the last night, after all. If…if it’s quiet on your end, they’ll make some noise.” 

She appreciated his attempt to be discreet, but Karen was looking like she was ready to fight. 

“What are you talking about?” She demanded, and Kenny made a shoo’ing motion. 

“Marj, I’ll be out in a second,” She said, and the Healer helpfully jumped to loop arms with the youngest McCormick and lead her out of the room. Kenny turned towards Kyle, who was scowling at the note. 

“They’re going to try and kill me tonight,” Kyle said firmly. “And if there’s enforcers out here, I’m not safe either in the castle or out.” 

“Right,” She said, realizing her agitation was bringing some of her drawl back and clearing her throat. “So what now?”

Kyle exhaled shakily. “Now I go back home,” He said, tossing the envelope onto Kenny’s bed. “Without knowing anything more but that someone’s fucked up everything I’m responsible for. But at least I know someone’s trying to kill me.” He dragged a hand through his curls. “If Stan’s found out who’s not trying to kill me at home, that would be great. We don’t even have the name of so much as a dishwasher who might not want to kill me.”

“Encouraging,” Kenny said, picking the envelope back up. “What do you want me to do?” 

Kyle fixed her with that odd look again. 

“I want you to bring your sister and your friend to the party tonight,” He said calmly. “In case things go badly, at least you’ll have Stan, Ike, and I to help keep us all together. Otherwise, I don’t know. Go along with what they want and be my date tonight. Maybe we’ll have thought something up by then.” 

That was hours from now. Kenny closed her eyes and opened them, jaw set. “Fine.” After all this, they knew nothing. Gained nothing. It was all for nothing. 

Something prickled at the back of her mind, something dark and reassuring. 

“I’ll figure it out,” Kyle sounded sure but looked miserable. “I’ll…figure it out.” 

And that was it. 

The two left the room, Kenny with the envelope clenched in her fist, Kyle with his hood pulled up again, Marjorine and Karen whispering to each other in the hallway and turning when the two approaching. 

Marjorine greeted Kyle with new interest, trying to make some kind of subtle hand motions to Kenny, and Karen leaned into her ear. 

“I like this one…he was already on his knees for you,” Karen said, eyes sparkling with mischief, and Kenny shoved her sister away. 

Brat. 

Kenny took Kyle’s arm and peeled him away from her friend and sister, holding onto him tightly as they stepped back out onto the street. 

Kyle held the expression of someone at a funeral, eyes drifting over each person they passed individually, a gradual fire burning until they reached the castle gates, green eyes aflame and jaw set determinedly. 

Maybe not for nothing.


	4. The Decision

Kenny walked in the middle, both girls flanking his sides. Karen was still angry at him, jaw set and refusing to speak, but she held her brother’s arm like she was afraid someone might tear him away from her grip. Marjorine was quiet, hands folded as she paced alongside the siblings and watched their immediate surroundings with distrust. 

Karen had even refused to dress up, wearing her plain but tidy green gown and her hair pulled back as normal. Marjorine was wearing her nicest pink dress and ribbons in her hair. 

Kenny was shimmering with gold, embossed tunic in white and metallic, white sheer fabric draped over his back. 

_“I need two things if I’m going to stop him tonight,” Kenny had made sure to write, finishing the note to leave for the figure who apparently was no longer interested in meeting face-to-face. “One, I need a new costume.”_

_“One fit for a prince.”_

Over the gold was a purple cloak and hood… something he hadn’t taken out from it’s hiding place in years. Six years, to be exact, when he’d come back to the city after hearing the world had gone to shit. It was in surprisingly neat condition, but that was Elven-made cloth for you. The purple fabric flowed over the gold, a flagrant disrespect for colors that were supposed to be for royalty only. 

Karen said nothing as they approached the front gate, Kenny flashing the invitation and being allowed up the steps. She hadn’t said anything since he explained what he’d been contracted to do, and told them they were now in trouble. 

_The girl had given her an earful and stormed out, leaving Kenny and Marjorine standing in the healing corridor as the youngest McCormick turned the corner without looking back._

_Kenny risked a glance at the healer, who was tugging pale locks of hair to her lips._

_“So we’re in trouble,” She said softly, blue eyes wide. “Someone’s trying to make things even worse and kill the King. Gosh.”_

_“We’re not going to let that happen,” Kenny said firmly, with a confidence she didn’t exactly feel. “No one is going to kill the King, and definitely not me.”_

_“You were hired to be an assassin,” Marjorine still looked floored by that. “Kenny!”_

_“I didn’t do it,” She tugged at one of the healer’s ribbons. “And I told you, I didn’t know what the spell was supposed to do.”_

_“You shouldn’t mess with magic!” The healer scolded, looking distraught. “Aw, Ken, this could have gone so bad. This still might get real bad.”_

_“We’re going to the castle tonight,” Kenny leaned against the brick corridor. “We’ll keep each other safe. And him, too.”_

_“So you’ve met the King?” Something odd crossed Marjorine’s pale eyes. “And he’s actually nice?”_

_Kenny smiled, crookedly. “Yeah.” Naïve, sure, but fiery and good-hearted and ready to tear the situation apart by himself if necessary. “I like him very much.”_

_There, Marjorine’s smile grew, eyes crinkling in amusement. “Oh yeah?”_

_Kenny’s heart jumped. “I think he’d be a good King,” She covered, ever the prim and proper lady. “That’s all.”_

_“Uh huh.” The shorter blond smiled sweetly. “So who was that handsome Elf on his knees in your room, Kenny? He looked awful smitten with you.”_

_Kenny’s face turned scarlet. Greenish-brown eyes and reddish eyelashes were burned into her memory, an intimate and promising touch of her dress._

_“Shut up,” She finally said, avoiding the giggling girl’s gaze and trying to appear nonchalant. “And help me with something. I want you to cut my hair before tonight. I’ll need to be able to move around.”_

Back to fighting. Back to everything he left behind. He never discussed the entirety of what he used to do, and his friend didn’t ask. 

Marjorine clipped Kenny’s hair. Karen didn’t come back until late, pissed as hell and shooting Kenny disapproving looks. 

The girl leaned against her brother as they walked into the front doors, Marjorine audibly marveling at the inside of the Keep. Golden lights, soft atmosphere, bubbling liquids. Kenny hardly noticed, too busy with his own agenda. 

Kenny was already looking for Kyle, heart pounding in his chest. Someone was going to try and kill him tonight. He had to not only protect his friend and little sister…he was taking responsibility and he was going to keep the King alive. 

He was going to keep Kyle alive. 

The trio skirted around diplomats and visiting Elven lords and ladies, floating skirts and velvet cloaks swishing over the marble floors. Karen’s grip had eased somewhat as she looked around, Kenny was having to keep a hold of Marjorine so she didn’t wander off to look at something. 

Where was Kyle? Kenny’s head was spinning. Maybe he shouldn’t have let him go back home. They’d parted abruptly, Kyle stammering over promises and Kenny watching the gate, and he hadn’t even considered someone might kill him in the hours between then and now. 

“Don’t you leave my sight,” Karen was saying suddenly, a wary gaze on the champagne-colored room and ever-flowing stream of people. “And don’t do anything stupid.”

“Karen,” Kenny began, gently, but his sister wasn’t having any of it. 

“You do dumb things for people sometimes,” His sister’s eyes were sharp as they turned to him, accusatory. “Don’t do anything stupid for him.” 

“The King?” Kenny asked stupidly, his suave Mysterion persona falling. 

“He’s cute,” Karen said fiercely, “But other than that you don’t know anything about him. Don’t die for this guy.” 

Her words were funny, in a way she wouldn’t understand, but Kenny was still trying to comprehend what she was saying. 

“I’m going to look after you,” Kenny said uncertainly, seeing Marjorine look between the siblings while she bit her lip. “And keep him from dying. Both.” 

Karen looked away, seeming annoyed, and Kenny’s next words died as two very welcome figures swept into view. 

Kyle’s eyes were locked on the caped figure, and Kenny pushed back his hood slightly in case he wasn’t easily recognized. Not that the haircut would help too much, probably, but Kyle had met his sister and friend and if he didn’t recognize him-

“Kenny,” Kyle’s gaze burned, he’d forgone the red velvet outercoat tonight. He wore a shimmering green tunic with gold embroidery that made that gaze incredibly, incredibly green. “This way. Please.”

He didn’t even appear to give Kenny’s outfit a second look, whirling around and nearly running straight into his guard, who was wearing royal blue and a half-cape as well as a distrusting expression. 

Karen’s nails dug into Kenny’s arm. 

“I knew it!” Marjorine burst, fingers twisting into the light material of her own skirt. “Oh, I told you, Karen! I knew he was an Elf and he was awful well-spoken, oh _Kenny,_ you’ve got the King _sweet_ on you!”

“He barely even looked at me!” Kenny hissed back, but Marjorine was bouncing on her toes and Karen was trying to drag him after the Elf as they fell behind. 

“Keep your head on your shoulders, Kenny,” Karen said, grip painful on his arm. “Be careful.” 

He was getting kind of annoyed with everyone right now, grabbing his arm away only to wrap it around his little sister’s shoulders. 

“You know I’d pick you over anyone, right?” He asked her, quietly, and Karen said nothing. 

They were ushered around a corner, away from the public eye but still in the ballroom. Stan took a look around before nodding to Kyle, who addressed the group politely. 

“I remember meeting you earlier, I’m glad you’re here,” The King addressed Marjorine and Karen politely, oddly enough not looking at Kenny at all. 

“We’ve learned nothing,” Stan interrupted flatly. 

Kenny looked the boy over. The guard didn’t look like he’d slept at all, his eyes were puffy and had circles under them, but he stood straight-backed. “You look terrible.” 

“Thanks!” Stan bit, and The King finally addressed Kenny briefly. 

“His on-and-off-again girlfriend’s ex-girlfriend showed up,” The Elf grumbled. “Leave him be. We need a plan.” 

“Don’t go telling people things like that!” Stan, tired and overwrought, looked ready to pick a fight with his liege. “I’ll let them string you up in the town square, how about that?” 

“Can you do that later?” Mysterion slipped back over Kenny’s shoulders, easily as the hood over his face. Stan made a face and Kyle looked smug. 

“We’ve found a couple of people we can still trust,” Kyle shook his curls back, a golden circlet embossed, beautifully accenting his copper hair. “Two low-tier guards, but a lord from out of town looks promising, and he brought his own security to the ball.” 

“Against our wishes,” Stan rubbed his eyes, a hand on his sword. 

“Against our wishes,” Kyle begrudgingly admitted. 

“So that leaves us where?” Kenny asked, an arm still around his sister. 

The King closed his eyes, opening them with a tense jaw. “Nowhere, if we don’t figure out who it is trying to kill me.” 

“Where’s the guards?” Karen spoke up, brushing stray strands of hair back. She looked determined, arms crossed over her chest. “What’s your plan for figuring out who’s trying to murder you?” 

Kyle looked at her warily, but his tone softened. “The guards are your escorts, Lady McCormick. Stan and I are holding our own up here.” 

“Absolutely not,” Kenny said firmly, heart jumping in his throat. “They dragged me into this, I’m not leaving you up here to be killed.” 

“ _I_ think I know who it is already,” Stan said, interrupting whatever Kyle had opened his mouth to say. “He’s being an idiot.”

“It’s not her, it’s Cartman, it’s got to be Cartman,” The King’s ire was directed towards his guard for a moment, who made a motion for Kyle to quiet down. It was ignored. “You’re just irrational because she dated Wendy-”

“You’re just an idiot thinking with his dick-” Stan caught Kenny’s eye and seemed to realize his tone was not normal for a guard of the King. “-Your Highness.” 

“Who is this?” Marjorine piped up, wide-eyed and looking like she was watching a play in the square. 

“A Lady from the Woodlands,” Kyle’s jaw was tight, red coloring his face. “Leslie.”

Interesting. He was blushing, which did weird things to Kenny’s insides. “Why her?” 

“You…you’d have to meet her to understand,” The King’s Guard said with a sigh. 

“Please,” Kyle muttered, seeming to think it was under his breath. 

“And Cartman’s the Court Wizard,” Karen was paying attention even if Kenny’s mind was temporarily stuck. 

“Correct,” Again, the King’s tone turned polite when addressing Karen. “And he’s definitely the culprit. He despises me, and has ever since we were children.”

“I don’t think that’s his entire problem,” Stan was beginning, but at this point he was done listening to gossip. 

“So you have two suspects for who is threatening Kyle’s life,” His golden tunic shimmered in the light. “Have you thought about asking me, since I was actually speaking to the person?” 

Both boys paused, Stan shaking his head and Kyle looking utterly furious. That’d be a no. 

Karen leaned against her brother. She wasn’t happy about any of this. 

“Figure out what you’re doing, just give me a second,” Kenny dragged his sister just outside their circle, nearly pressed against the furthermost window, and lowered his voice. “Karen-”

“Kenny,” The girl pressed her fingers against her temples. “This whole thing is a mess.” 

“You know I have to help them stop this,” Kenny knew that she knew it, she knew little of his previous ‘career’ but she knew him personally. This was his job now, as well. “It’s more than just the King, Karen. I was going to accidentally kill him. I was going to hurt him, and his life is still in danger. If I disappear, he’s going to-”

“I know.” Karen’s arms wrapped back around her. “I know. I just… I hate this. I want to help.” 

“I think there’s going to be time for that,” Her brother murmured softly. “This is just the beginning. Most of these guards, almost all of the castle workers, all of them are going to be trouble. There is no way this is going to go smoothly.” 

Who knew how deep this went? They found two honest men and a lord they might be able to count on. That’s it. This was a mission they might be destined to lose, but Kyle was in danger. 

His sister was looking over the room, unafraid and analytical. Kenny tapped her nose. 

“Stick with Marjorine, out of the main room,” He wasn’t going to let her argue. “We might need you if things go badly.” 

Which he was going to hope and pray didn’t happen, and was going to fight to keep Karen a neutral party, but she’d fight him if she knew he wanted her out of the way. 

He felt jittery, but Karen’s shoulders finally fell. 

He grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. 

This might be it. For him, it was inconsequential, but this was something bigger than his individual life. This was the fate of the Keep, the fate of their King, every individual life was at stake, and Kenny- Mysterion- was not going to back down. 

“I became him because of you, you know.” Kenny pressed his cheek against his baby sister’s hair. “Mysterion was always your hero.” 

“As long as he keeps you safe, I’m okay with him,” Karen’s joke fell a little flat but she gently pushed him away, a reluctant smile on her face. “Please be careful, Kenny.” 

The boy nodded, quitting while he was ahead, and his sister smiled, the good old McCormick Brushoff-and-Pretend-Nothing-Was-Wrong. 

“The King is flirting with you, did you notice?” Karen’s reluctant smile softened at his look of shock. “He’s being _so_ weirdly nice to me, your little sister, don’t you think? And he’s sneaking looks at you when you’re not looking at him. He’s staring at you right now.” 

Kenny looked over his shoulder to see Karen was right, and the King redirected his gaze to the party without looking back at him. 

“He looks like he likes you,” Karen told him. “But I still don’t want you to die.” 

“I won’t,” Kenny answered her, without any real promise behind it. He remained looking at Kyle to avoid looking Karen in the eyes while lying. “I’m not about to die for that cute booty, don’t you worry. I’m looking out for myself first.” 

“You know,” Karen shoved her hands in her skirt pockets as she walked back with him to their little circle. “I think you’re not sure of that yourself.”

Kenny said nothing more. Just like the visit with Kyle earlier today, this accomplished nothing. Nothing. 

Nothing they ever did got anything done. 

As they approached the trio again, Kenny made a decision. 

“Clyde and Kevin will keep you out of sight,” Stan was telling Marjorine, addressing Karen when she made a move to stand by the other girl. “You’ll be on a lower level, somewhere more reinforced. Out of the way.”

That didn’t make sense. If they had guards they could trust, why weren’t they protecting the King? 

“You could always go with them,” Kyle murmured into his ear suddenly, so close that wild, frizzy curls brushed his face. “You have a last chance to decide, Kenny.” 

“I made my choice,” Kenny adjusted the hood over his face. “Don’t push it, Your Highness.” 

Kyle said nothing more. 

Stan was talking to the girls, about to usher them away, and Kenny settled his gaze on Kyle. The question must have reached him even without words, because the King remained close as he spoke. 

“They’re Ike’s guards,” He said softly, his harsh and proud tone softening, further than it had around Karen. “That’s where he is currently.”

A soft curl of warmth wrapped around his chest, something he batted away in order to be professional. But. 

“Thank you.” 

He didn’t have to help him keep his sister and best friend out of the city in case things went down. 

The Elf stood straight-backed and tall, but his lips curved into a soft smile. His too-green eyes were overly close, beautifully inhuman and curious, as if he wasn’t sure why he was being thanked. 

The King looked around the ballroom, offering the boy his arm. “Would you like to leave the corner here, a moment?” 

Here we go. Kenny took his arm, swirling out to walk around the floor in purple and gold. Their boots were silent against the hard floor as music strings floated by, people dancing in careful circles or laughing in large groups. 

Kenny’s eyes never left the floor, noticing the Wizard talking in the corner with a few guards. Suspicious. 

“You believe it’s Cartman,” He murmured into Kyle’s sharply-pointed ear. “As your court Wizard, he can make up paper spells, right?” 

“I’ve never seen him do it,” He said, speaking softly in return. “But it isn’t overly difficult magic. I wouldn’t be surprised if he picked up a few things he found…convenient not to tell me about.”

“And he dislikes you?” Kenny shifted, taking his arm away to rest his palm against the small of the King’s back. 

“Highly,” Kyle snipped, allowing his hand to rest against his tunic. “We’ve grown up together. He’s always taken joy in making my life worse.” 

He’d want details on that later. He tilted his head, soft purple cloak brushing his cheek and eyelashes, thumb brushing the King’s back. “And Leslie?”

“It’s not Leslie,” The muscles in his back tensed under Kenny’s fingers. “I know it’s not.” 

“Where is she?” Kenny asked. If they suspected her, she must be present. 

“Three windows left from the painting,” The King’s voice lowered. “Shorter, but slim, long dark hair.”

“Elf?” Kenny asked, noticing the group. 

“Yes.” Kyle was pointedly not watching, but Kenny could see the girl he was talking about. Dressed in scarlet and orange, fall colors, a simple but elegant updo showing off Elven ears, an unassuming demeanor that Kenny did not trust in the least. 

“She’s very pretty,” He said, mostly to watch the reaction, and as expected Kyle flinched. 

“That’s neither here nor there,” The King snapped. 

How darling. He was smitten. “You dated her?” 

“It’s not. Leslie.” 

“Why?” The blond wasn’t going to be snapped at. 

“She doesn’t want the Kingdom,” The redheaded Elf told the boy as they circled the ballroom. “The Keep is no interest to her, she…dislikes people.” 

“And for that you think she wouldn’t take up running a Kingdom?” This guy couldn’t be that stupid. “That doesn’t really strike me as a reason-”

“I asked her to marry me.” 

Oh. Shit. 

Kenny gaped, professional demeanor falling in utter shock. “You _what_?!?” 

“When my parents died, it’s custom to be a pair running the country, I asked Leslie if she wanted to marry me and she declined.” Kyle was tense, and Kenny gently ran his hand up and down his spine. 

“She returned your affections?” 

“I thought so,” Kyle admitted, low. “I was wrong.” 

Kenny said nothing. He stroked his back, feeling the king beginning to relax again as the blond dropped the topic. 

So, years ago, he’d fallen for a pretty girl. In grief he asked for a partner and she dropped him like a hot potato. Shame, he was a pretty fellow and appeared decent on the surface. 

Kenny ushered him a little closer, until they were nearly pressed against one another. The King was allowing him to be pushed around, motioning for them to walk away from the main crowd and step outside, within view of the ballroom but just out of the noise and hubbub. 

“I lived in the woodlands, a few years back,” Kenny mentioned. “I liked it better than the Keep.” 

“That’s your opinion,” Kyle’s temper came flying to his realm’s defense. “I will turn this all around, one day. I am not going to let my people suffer a day more. This ends tonight.” 

A smirk shaped Kenny’s lips as they walked down the path outside the wide windows, watching the gold and glimmer of the indoors. “I have a question.” 

“Well, you haven’t been shy so far tonight,” Kyle snarked. “Ask, McCormick.” 

“You seem unphased by the change in wardrobe,” The two stood outside the window, watching. Kyle was turning to look at him, but Kenny kept watching the party indoors. He hoped their families were well concealed. This may go badly. 

“I investigated you after we met, of course,” Kyle said with a proud lift of the chin. “You’ve a genuinely good reputation with the rest of the Keep.” 

Alright, he was omitting shit here. “And all you found was good?” 

“Certainly not,” Kyle adjusted his hood to rest nicely just in front of his ears. “Would you like me to refer to you as male in this getup or should I still address you as Lady?”

“You can call me Lord McCormick tonight if you need to,” Kenny found this the perfect segue into what he wanted to tell Kyle. “Or you can call me by the persona I was known as in the Woodlands.” 

Kyle waited. The two remained quiet, Kenny watching Kyle’s reflection in the window as the King began to look annoyed. 

“Which is?” He finally asked, impatiently. 

“Mysterion,” Kenny let that shock resonate as Kyle’s yes widened, beautiful green eyes trained on the blond. “You may have heard of me-”

“ _Yes,_ I’ve fucking heard of- you’re actually-” Kenny looked him in the eyes, the lovely and ethereal vision of the King under moonlight staring at Kenny like he was a marvel. “You’re- Mysterion is _renown_ , infamous, the greatest vigilante of the treetops and Woodland grounds, you kept fights at bay between the two major families, you saved my cousin’s _life_ -”

“Take a breath, your highness,” Kenny was downright giddy. Kyle’s lips were parted prettily and the golden circlet on his head glittered as brightly as the other man’s tunic. 

“My God,” Kyle’s slim fingers pressed against his lips in a gesture so hilariously cliché that Kenny had the bizarre urge to press those fingertips against his own lips. “No wonder you were unphased by all of this. You’re a hero.” 

“Well, that’s debatable,” Mysterion watched Kyle try to piece his dignity back together. “Want me to sign something for you?”

“Shut up,” The King told him, looking like a starstruck maiden as well as rather disgruntled. “You- were more than capable of killing me, here I thought-”

“You think too much,” The Mysterion persona purred at the King, hand brushing his hip in a highly improper manner, commoner or no. “My liege.” Kyle _twitched_ , which was highly encouraging. “And here I thought you wouldn’t let me close to you without a dress on.” 

“I… That’s idiotic,” The King spoke derisively, still looking flabbergasted. “This is ridiculous. You are utterly ridiculous, do you understand that?” 

Kenny smiled, circling the man, who now stood between the blond and the window, watching him with a resigned smile. Sweet, easily flustered man. 

“You’re genuinely a marvel, McCormick,” The King said warmly. “Genuinely.” 

Kenny looked around the ballroom quickly, reaching to cup his face suddenly and press his lips against Kyle’s. 

The King allowed it. The Elven Royalty pulled Kenny close, even, kissing the boy with the same breathless, proper eagerness that had made him bow before Kenny’s bed earlier than day.

He was breathtaking himself. Kenny kissed him, one hand still on his face, one hand sliding up his chest in full view of the ballroom. Kenny bit his lower lip, sucking on it lightly, giving the party a show if anyone was watching the windows. He had the King. 

Beautiful, proud, good-hearted King. So he appeared, after three nights. Unlike everything he was told or expected. His heart thudded in his chest.

“Kyle?” Kenny murmured against his mouth, feeling the King breathe slow across his lips. 

“Yes?” Kyle’s hands were on his waist, smoothing over sheer white fabric over gold, voice low and gentle. Eyes too vivid, too green, flecks of brown accenting a moss-colored gaze.

Kenny kissed him again, soft, lips parting audibly, quietly. He pressed a kiss to his pointed ear before whispering.

“There’s an Elven army outside the gates right now.” 

Kenny could see the slow realization, the absolute horror and moment of rage. The Elven King straightened under Kenny’s hands. 

“McCormick-”

Words slipped from Kenny’s lips, activating the paper wrapped around his fingers that rested against Kyle’s jeweled breast. 

The other convulsed, chest taking one big gulp of air before slumping, light fading from green eyes as the vibrant, colorful Elven King slid down against the window. 

Kenny watched him fall, his second request of the cloaked figure falling from his fingers as he smiled, grimly, positive in his choice.


	5. The Fight

The ballroom was thrown into chaos. It seemed a good portion had been staring at the cloaked figure sucking face with their King, only to begin screaming once their leader slumped to the ground, lifeless. 

Mysterion raised his eyes, watching men usher ladies to the back of the room, seeing human and Elven guards begin rushing at the doors. 

The wind picked at his clothing, sending the sheer white fabric flowing prettily over his shoulders, and he sent a cursory glance towards the King, limp and colorful against the stone ground. Kenny stepped over him. 

He had a sword to his throat in another instant, a thin blade held by a fair-haired Elf who was saying something, very loudly, in a language he did not understand. 

“Kyle!” Stan’s voice shrieked, unmanly and panicked, from beside the King’s body. “Kyle, get up!”

The hot, then cooling sensation of magic flooded his veins, making him feel heavy as he sank to his knees. There were two swords at his throat, people were screaming still, and Kenny remained silent and still. 

“Speak, worm!” The Court Wizard was puffed up, hand held like claws as he directed him magic to remain on the ground. “Who has destroyed our mighty King?” 

Kenny smiled, eyelids lowering as he stared at the Wizard and said nothing, nothing at all. 

“Oh, Kyle!” A slim and pretty young Elf with flowing satin skirts swept next to Stan, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Guards, get him to the medical ward!” 

“It’s too late!” Stan was near hysterical, grabbing the front of his King’s robes. “That bastard killed the King!” 

Now it was an uproar. 

The guard with the sword to his throat threw back his hood and tossed him onto the ground, where the magic pooled in his chest like a weight. Kenny grit his teeth and prayed Karen was safe. 

It was difficult to breathe, he took heaving gulps of air with a clenched jaw and resolved himself to say little. 

“I did what I had to,” He croaked, eyes settling on the Wizard. “To protect my people.” 

“I recognize that one,” The woman stood in his line of sight, soft eyes innocent and warm. “From my home…it’s Mysterion!”

“What’s this?” Stan tentatively picked up a thin piece of paper on the ground. “Guys, what is this?!” 

“It’s a spell!” Kenny maintained eye contact with the woman. She never looked away as she spoke, still collected but worried. “He killed the King with a paper spell!”

“Mysterion doesn’t use magic,” The blond guard said tentatively. “He’s never cast paper spells.”

“You’re right, Bradley, he doesn’t,” The Elf came to stand beside the guard. “Where did he get a spell?”

“Should we move the King’s body?” Another guard asked, face pale, and no one answered him.

“The Wizard is good at casts,” Bradley, the guard, said with a furrowed brow. “Fighting magic and enchantments?”

Now half the guards were staring at the Wizard, who’s jaw dropped like the jowls of a startled bulldog puppy. 

“Now hold on, that’s not what we-” He sputtered, “It’s her! She’s a mastermind, I’m not- I’m innocent, guys!” 

“Bradley, get the rest of my entourage and take the Court Wizard into custody for questioning,” Leslie, blithe and beautiful, took control like a queen. “Lord Black, would you lend some of your men to keep the people safe while we get everyone on lockdown?” 

“May I say something?” Kenny’s voice was low, smooth, unbothered. Confident. “My Lady?”

“Whatever you have to say can be saved for your Trial,” The Woodland Lady said, reaching to touch Stan’s shoulder again. “What would you like to do for Kyle, Stan? Someone should tell Ike." 

People were apprehending the Wizard, who was getting agitated. 

“It’s not me! It’s her!” The curse on Kenny had been lifted for a couple minutes but he remained lying down. “She told me to make up the curse, it’s her fault-”

“Lord Black, please?” Dark eyelashes lowered, her face a perfect picture of sadness. “We’ll need some room to grieve.” 

“Hold on, this is- hold the Wizard, but what’s this about you and the King?” A tall, wiry young man with dark skin was clothed in navy, a purple cloak hanging off one shoulder. 

“Lady Meyers, of the Woodland Realm, your Lordship,” The girl was saying kindly, “I’m just a friend of the King’s. I’ve no relation to him.” 

Interesting.

“What about your relation to the army outdoors?” Kenny spoke above everyone else, a blade still pricking his neck. 

“Please take him to the cellars, he’s causing trouble-”

Just then, an explosion erupted and blinded Kenny. The Wizard had gotten too antsy and lashed out, energy rippling outwards and missing Kenny by inches, striking someone and possibly Leslie, who gasped. 

The sword was gone and Kenny rolled, just in time to see three different spells go off at once. One by an Elven guard, one by a Half-Elven diplomat, and one from the Wizard. 

Kenny barreled into Stan, feeling the heat of Magic as the two went sprawling. Kenny was back on his feet and Stan had rolled, sitting up with a drawn bow he aimed at someone behind him. 

“The prisoner!” Someone shouted, and he felt a stinging hot sensation in his shoulder. 

He threw himself forward, unlatching himself from the sword blade and whirled, white-hot rage blinding him to pain temporarily. 

He was being faced by two of the Elven guards, both armed with swords, while a fight went on between Cartman, two other Wizards, and Leslie hiding behind the Lord of the Valley. 

Kenny did not have a weapon. He whirled out of range, going low and striking the other man in the groin. Once he was down he grabbed the short, heavy sword, kicking him to the side and blocking the next sword strike from the first guard. 

He kicked his opponents knees to the side, using the hilt of the sword to smash into his temple and watch him topple. 

“Kenny, let’s go!” Stan had the King in his arms, who was slipping in the bad grip, and the Vigilante rushed to literally pick him out of his arms and carry him like a frail princess. If he felt they needed to leave the area he’d follow that. At least until Kyle’s limp body was out of the line of fire. 

“Once we’re inside, you take Kyle and I’m headed-” Kenny’s voice died when he saw Karen fly into the ballroom, hair loose and dress town, a long knife in her hands. 

“Kenny!” She cried out, looking utterly relieved. “There’s guards everywhere-”

There was a rumble, and Kenny staggered, unable to see whatever just happened behind him to make Karen’s eyes widen. 

Marjorine came flying in, sliding a little on her slippers. She raised her hands and a strike and flash of lightning erupted, hot past Kenny’s skin. 

The windows shattered. Stan stooped, bow in hand again, and Kenny did not turn around. Marjorine’s fighting magic was brutal and probably had done whatever she wanted it to. He had other things to worry about right now. 

“Where’s the guards assigned to you?” Kenny had to shout over the battle behind them. 

“They’re morons!” Karen shouted back, breaching the distance between them as Kenny turned on Marjorine. 

“You were supposed to keep her from getting involved!” He tried not to throw a fit. Karen was not supposed to be here and all the healer did was avoid Kenny’s gaze. “Marjorine!” 

“Kenny!” Karen’s gaze shifted down to the King at last, eyes widening. “Is he-”

“Stop there!” Guards of the Keep were piling into the ballroom, drawing swords and bows and spears. Two were dragging other guards, one tossing a brunet onto the ground and the other holding a black-haired kid by the scruff like a kitten. Both castle guards, to their credit, were swearing and struggling to their feet. 

Not that this meant either of them were going to live for long. He needed to get in there.

Goddammit. Kenny’s arms were still full of handsome Elven King. He had nowhere to go and he had to act now. 

“We have to get the King out of here!” Marjorine cast a net of light, a temporary block in the corner of the ballroom. 

Good plan, even if he did feel pissy with her now, but he was now stuck. 

Kenny looked at Karen. 

“I’ll watch him,” His sister promised. 

“You need to get out of here yourself,” Kenny watched the flickering net. “Karen-”

“Daro!” The words were spoken in Elven tongue, and the other entrance to the ballroom was flocked by guards in dark green and brown, all armed with weaponry that gleamed or glowed. 

Elves with magical weaponry. Wonderful. Kenny shifted, hefting the King onto one shoulder and reaching for Karen. 

“Split anyone with us up,” He commanded Marjorine, who slammed her hands into the floor to rip channels into the ground with heat, lightning racing in jagged lines towards the enemy. 

The Keep’s Guards were now occupied with the new Elven threat. Kenny grabbed Karen’s shoulder and pulled her towards wherever Stan was gesturing him to. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have agreed to this!” Stan was saying in between curses, crouched so low his fingertips brushed the ground as he paused. “You’re both crazy.”

“Gripe later,” Kyle was getting heavy, even for him. “Take him. Somewhere.” 

“Kitchen’s the best bet,” The guard beckoned him over, shoving him towards the door. “Give him here, I’ll carry him…your sister- Karen, get ahead of me-”

“This is exactly what I mean!” The girl ignored the guard with eyes of fire. “Kenny, you are not going up against all of these people alone!” 

“Marjorine!” Kenny shouted, furious. “Get Karen to the kitchens!” 

“No!” The girl was shorter than him, but stood straight-backed nearly in his face. “It’s not about me, I’m not _worried_ about me, it’s you! Stop putting yourself at risk for anyone else!” 

“I’ve got to!” Kenny was getting angry himself, shooting a look over his shoulder as the two groups seemed to collide. “No one else can, Karen!”

Kyle was still in his arms. The Elf’s dead weight was getting to be too much, and Kenny shifted so his head rested heavily on his shoulder for a moment. 

“Look, I know, all right?” This wasn’t the time. His hood was falling and he was sweating and this had barely started. “I want to do this. He’s in this with me. We’re going to make changes around here, and I want to make them.” 

Karen visibly inhaled, eyes flitting down to the now-still-again Elf. She looked back up, still furious, but with a lot more concern. Worry. 

“I’ll come back,” He promised, because it was the only thing he really could. “I promise.” 

Karen crossed her arms, more hugging herself than being angry, and Stan took Kyle from his arms. Kenny’s eyes focused on the King one last time, brow smoothed and lips parted slightly. 

He inhaled shakily, meeting Karen’s eyes one more time before pulling the hood over his head and turning. 

“Wait,” Karen said, and Kenny turned back once again. The girl slipped the long knife she’d been carrying into Kenny’s hands. It used to be their mother’s, from a life neither were sure of before she had children with their father. 

Mysterion had little use for weaponry. But this, he’d keep close. 

He kissed his sister on the forehead, like he had when they were children and she’d woken with nightmares. This felt so oddly like goodbye…and he couldn’t even give goodbyes. 

Kenny strode out into the ballroom. Marjorine was backing away, the guards now at her side, holding no weapons, clearly having been taken away by the Keep’s corrupted guards. 

He ignored them. He couldn’t see the group outside anymore and there was no telling what this plan actually was. He had to get out there. 

The Keep’s guards and the Elven guards were clashing now, and people were going to die. He could smell blood already, and those dignitaries outside were not going to be any fucking help if they were dead. 

He couldn’t kill anyone until he knew what was going on. He didn’t want Marjorine getting into this fight, she was going to be needed to heal afterwards, most likely. Just him. One side of the room to the other. 

He was golden, glittering target, and he flew across the slick floor in sturdy boots. The Elven guards were trying to surround the Keep, and the Keep’s guards were trying to keep guards around the main door and any exits. Containing them. 

Light sparked under his boots, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Marjorine should know better than to actually touch him with the sort of magic she had, but this light didn’t burn or crack his boots apart. It was warm, pale, and raced ahead of him to raise and snap, sending people stumbling every which way. 

The breakup was just what he needed. Kenny flew, body slamming a particularly disgruntled Elf guard into a couple of his friends. He was in the midst of the Elves now, all genders and heights clothed and armed in exactly the same manner until they blended dizzyingly. 

The shining golden boy only took them by surprise for an instant. Correctly deducing his species, they incorrectly assumed he was there to fight them. 

Kenny wasn’t the best at knifework, but he managed to parry someone’s blade as he turned, whirling out of range of one guard and turning straight into the sword of another. 

The sword was thin and pierced his shoulder just above the armpit. It burned, but this was not an unfamiliar sensation. 

_He was dying again, a blade through the heart, sliding through flesh and burning, warmth leaking to the surface more and more lethargically as the boy hit the ground._

_Another death alone, in quiet, the reminder of steel in his flesh and nothing else around._

_Just the silence of trees and his uneven breathing._

Another flash of light, still pale, fainter, and not near as strong but it was enough.

Kenny kicked the guard on the hipbone, stumbling and clutching at his shoulder. It wasn’t a hard enough strike for the guard to go down and he came back, forcing Kenny to duck under the swipe of blade with inhuman speed, coming back to kick his feet out from under him and get away. Just a couple steps. Not bleeding badly yet. Time. Still had time. 

Outside, Cartman was holding everyone off, talking loudly and backing away. Where he thought he was going, Kenny had no idea, the ballroom was probably the worst place to be and he didn’t want to be there himself. 

Mysterion ignored the throb in his shoulder. He had time. He still had time. He managed to get free of the masses while they were occupied with Marjorine’s magic, stumbling away from the mass of bodies and magic and watching the fight outside through the window. 

A soft _swip_ was his only warning before he staggered, knife loosening in his grip as firing, intense pain flooded his body from the back and he nearly fell to his knees. 

Oh he’d been shot by so many Elven arrows it wasn’t even funny anymore. 

It was embedded next to his spine, experience the only thing keeping him from falling onto his face. He kept moving, the moment he stopped moving he was going to fall. Outside. Get outside. 

Only his right arm was kind of working at the moment, and Kenny used his shoulder to push the door open, unnoticed with the volatile situation outside. 

Guards were surrounding the Woodland Elf woman, the Lord mentioned previously, and a couple other individuals. Cartman had his back to Kenny and was still talking. 

“I’m innocent, and you’re all the ones who-”

The hilt of the knife Kenny carried was heavy, and connected with the Wizard’s temple as he had his back turned. 

He wasn’t in the mood for a fight. 

The opposing crew stared at Kenny, who was bleeding all over the concrete. He was slowing now, and needed to talk quick. 

“Shut down the Keep guards!” Leslie was speaking earnestly, more emotion in her voice than previously but still innocent. Disconnected. “We have to get them stopped.”

“Apprehending Lady Meyers might be a good idea at this point,” Mysterion’s voice was even lower than usual and even the girl stopped talking a moment. “She’s contracted a hit on the King.” 

“Someone stop the fighting,” Mysterion watched Leslie’s eyes narrow at him. Just slightly. “We’ll deal with the Vigilante…he’s a fugitive from the Woodlands.”

“I don’t know what’s going on,” Lord Black had a sword out, watching everyone with distrust. “But all of you are crazy! Where are my guards?” 

“I’ll take care of it,” Leslie was cracking slightly and Mysterion stepped past the Wizard, eyes fixed. 

“You’ll stand trial if Kyle has his way,” He said, vision fuzzing at the edges. 

“He’ll be grieving for his cousin when we return,” Leslie said coolly, still without weapon. “And you’ll be hanging tomorrow. You, and your family, has a lot to answer for.” 

So she was planning on framing Kenny, and likely anyone he associated with. Haul him off to the stocks after a trial and hang anyone who might know the truth. Karen, possibly Marjorine, a couple of the other healers they lived with. If this had been different, that might have worried him a little. 

“Lady-” He began, but one of the visiting lords had a knife in his hand and looked ready to get stabby with it. 

“Who am I supposed to trust here?” The boy was blond, frazzled, and seemingly frantic. “Who are you, who is this? How do we know the King is dead?” 

“Mysterion is a known mercenary and assassin,” Leslie’s guards shifted, discreetly tilted towards the tattooed boy, “And I watched the entire thing, my lord. …it was a paper spell, the Haust-Gur, there’s no mistaking it-”

“Only I didn’t use that,” Mysterion spoke up again, still casually bleeding out. He touched his shoulder, flicking blood onto the ground. “I don’t know what he used, but he’s not as good as the Wizard at making paper spells.” 

Her lips were curved in a ‘what’ right when the King himself swept into view. He was breathing hard, having fought past the guards, still looking like he was hit by a runaway horse. 

Leslie was frozen, never showing any anger or temper. This was a political figure of some sort, Kenny was almost certain, someone who could be dangerous in her influence. 

He would have liked to match wits with her. Pity it ended up like this. 

“Leslie Meyers is under arrest for being a traitor,” A sheen of sweat covered Kyle’s face and he looked clammy. He strode forward, robes ruffled and gait confident and strong. “Along with the Court Wizard. Lord Black-”

“What is actually happening,” The named man said, nearly shoulder-to-shoulder with the Barbarian representative now. 

Mysterion lowered, kneeling before his King, and Kyle left him there, not even addressing him at first. 

“We’re putting Meyers and Cartman in chains,” The King said strongly. “That’s what’s happening.” 

His beautiful, ethereal gaze flit to the woman, full of distain. “How did you know it was Haust-Gur that was meant to kill me? The paper was a simple sleeping spell.” 

Gone horribly awry, Mysterion thought as he touched his bleeding shoulder again. This was a horrible position for someone with an arrow in their back. Kyle was horrible at paper spells, it wasn’t supposed to affect him this badly. 

“I’m from the Woodlands, My King,” The girl was ready to fight but still going for diplomacy. Kenny had to admire her cool. “Only the Woodland King can call me a traitor.” 

“Actually no,” Mysterion spoke, recalling the story Kyle had told him. “They’re blood related, two different parties ruling what was supposed to be a divided Kingdom. There’s a few things they get to share.” 

“Rise,” Kyle’s glittering, ringed fingers reached for him with the order. Mysterion did, stumbling slightly. “Lord Black, if you’d-”

“I don’t have my guards,” The man was now staring at Leslie, stepping back towards the King. “This is…you people are crazy, but you’re telling me that this woman-”

Something prickled at the Vigilante’s neck, and he turned. Cartman’s guards had realized their leader was on the ground and most had fled. Some lay prone on the ground and Kenny set his jaw. Leslie’s guards had now locked eyes on a King that was supposed to be dead, their leader outside being eyed by a small handful of men, and the sorry state the majority were in. 

“None of you are going to be alive to witness how this ends,” Leslie said, voice beautiful, light, and inhuman, and Kenny moved to step in front of the King. 

He didn’t let him, instead resting a burning hand on his shoulder, glowing pale and bright, trying to stitch up the injury in his shoulder. 

“No time for that,” Kenny swat his hand, and the Barbarian more or less jumped on one of Leslie’s guards standing next to her. 

It was chaos from then on. Kenny had to both keep Kyle away from the guards flanking the Woodland dignitary and the incoming horde. Something seemed to be stopping them, he swore he saw more lightning and a surprising amount of people in the ballroom, but his first and foremost concern was Kyle. 

In the confusion, the Barbarian’s bodyguard getting a hold of Leslie and immediately being shot by an arrow, the girl tried to slip away. Kenny abandoned his shielding of his King to reach for her, grabbing her by the wrist, and she whirled. 

He hesitated. Something, oddly, kept him from striking her. They met eyes and Kenny felt a weird lock, something that made his blood freeze. 

The next second a knife slid between his ribs. 

It took a second to recognize that it was his own knife, and he felt dizzy. Confused. His mom’s knife. He’d been holding it. 

Everything felt slower, words were not comprehendible, his head was dizzy and the knife felt cold, so cold.

He met her eyes and saw fury, hatred, and the smug look of someone who got away with their games all too often. 

In another situation, he might have admired her. 

Here, he felt nothing but hate. 

He hit the ground, on his back, forcing the arrow imbedded next to his spine through the muscle and sinew and possible a lung in his chest, the metal prongs bloodied as they pierced the other side. 

Ha. Elven crafting, they even had details engraved into the heads of the arrows. Twisted metal, a floral pattern. Who did they pay to engrave the sharp points of arrows? Did they have super-fancy arrows to take to parties, or kill Kings with? 

There was something happening by the ballroom. Kenny couldn’t move anymore. He was very close now, death brushing too quickly and also too slow. 

Kyle. 

Was the situation clear enough? Would the Lords back the King of the Keep or accuse him also? Would they take Leslie’s side after all or just kill everyone in sight?

A hand brushed his hair back, swiping off his hood. 

The King was staring at him, upside down, blood smeared under his nose and his lip puffy. His eyes snapped, murder evident in them, and his hand gently brushed Kenny’s cheek. 

“You can’t die,” The King commanded, smoothing his fingers over his skin. “I need you here, Kenny.” 

Warmth pooled in his chest. It might be death, it might be blood, it might be the face his head was somehow resting on the Elf’s lap. 

“Be back,” He slurred, watching the soft glow as he attempted to heal the Vigilante. Kyle was far too weak, he couldn’t even feel it. 

“Kenny,” Elven accents sounded so sexy. “Hold on a second. Your healer friend is on their way-”

“Not goin’ anywhere,” He was so dizzy and was honestly just hoping he didn’t vomit all over the King. “We got shit to do.” 

His vision was fuzzy, but even he couldn’t miss the soft, warm smile of a King finally taking up their throne. 

“Yes, we do.” The words held so much affection Kenny felt his chest might burst. He twitched, just for a moment willing himself to stay, to listen, but finally let himself go. 

His mother’s knife embedded in his chest, an Elven arrow piercing his chest, and King Kyle of the Drow Elves running his fingers through his hair. 

Whatever was happening outside this could wait.


	6. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of a request by Ichika27.

Kenny inhaled, chest rising against the restraint of bandages that were now unnecessary. He shifted, feeling stiff bedding and soft blankets before he opened his eyes. 

He squinted against the light, blinking against the soft glow of magic. His chest rose and fell. Kenny grabbed awkwardly at the bandages, sitting up to look around the room. 

It looked similar to his home, the hospital in the village, the same greys and soft lighting. However, the linens here were uniform, beautiful and crisp white fabric with soft blankets covering the mattresses. 

Also, there were Elves everywhere. Including next to him, leaning over from another bed. 

The Elven King was dressed in silver, unadorned except for a crown seemingly made from twigs curling around his hair. He crossed his arms, brow furrowed, and bandages wrapped around his fingers and extending up his wrist under his sleeves. 

The other Elves were lying on the beds, and what had been striking him as odd finally came to the forefront of his mind. There weren’t any healers. Just more Elves, dressed in different shades of green. 

Kenny lowered his hand from his bandages to the bed. Kyle was saying nothing, watching, leaving him to speak first. 

“Karen?” He asked, voice quieter than he meant for it to be.

“Safe,” The boy said simply, and they were left in silence again a brief moment. 

“So. Can’t wait to hear how much you lied to me about.” Kenny asked, swinging his legs over the bed. He was shirtless, surrounded by what looked to be Elven guards, and completely certain. “Who are all-”

“Shut up, McCormick,” The King interrupted the blond, sounding bizarrely and utterly relieved. “You started breathing again a few minutes ago, I wasn’t sure you were going to come back- These are my guards, Wendy’s technically-”

“Wendy?” Kenny asked, peeling the bandages off. 

“Stan’s…. I don’t know. She’s leader of what’s now a rebel band in the Forest Realm,” Kyle was staring, quite openly, at Kenny’s torso as he tossed the bandages onto the floor. “I’ve kept them here, Lord Black sent his guards through the village to make sure there aren’t any more of Leslie’s or Cartman’s guards hanging around.”

He missed a lot. He just had to die, didn’t he? Kenny tried, desperately, to get everything in order. There was one thought that prickled at his mind. “You said you didn’t allow foreign guards into the Keep.” 

He was being cautious. Feeling this out. There was something off about this whole event and Kyle knew it. The King’s shoulders slumped. 

“Token Black is a family friend,” Kyle admitted. “We had the same tutors. I knew I could trust him.” 

“You didn’t tell me that.” Kenny’s tone wasn’t accusatory, just matter of fact. And slightly cold. 

Kyle was still sitting on the next bed, leaning with his arms on his legs, one hand absently messing with the bandages on his wrist. “No.” 

“After all this planning, you didn’t trust me?” There was no reason for this to smart so much, but Kenny felt something tighten in his chest. “You thought I was going to what? Last minute turn around and stab you in the back?” 

“No,” Kyle said, avoiding Kenny’s eyes. 

Both boys were quiet. Kenny watched the nearby beds of wounded Elves. All that effort and Kyle had been keeping some damn important parts of the plot from him. 

For a split second his first thought and fear had been for Kyle, and the ass hadn’t even told him the truth about potential allies to be had. 

“Guess I get now why you wanted proof of someone’s betrayal in front of the Lords,” Kenny said lightly. “Waiting for your friend to back you up? Did you know Leslie was going to name the spell that was supposed to kill you?” 

“First of all, I didn’t know that it was going to be L- Lady Meyers,” Kyle stuttered briefly on her name, furiously moving onward. “Secondly, I only told Token that I needed him to be prepared for trouble and back us up as needed. And lastly,” The King fixed him with a look Kenny couldn’t quite ignore. “Are you saying you believed I would blindly believe you?” 

“Oh, I’m over that part,” Kenny began, untruthfully, and Kyle scooted closer. 

“I researched who you were,” The King said, green eyes sparking. “Stan was following us, the day I left with you, but I’d heard about you, many, many good things, and honestly-”

“I brought my sister to you,” Kenny said, and that was where his heart ached the most. For some dumb, stupid reason, he was hurt that he would trust the King and not the other way around, when both had just as much reason to distrust the other. 

Kyle stopped talking, merely watching him. His lips pressed together as they looked at one another, waiting. 

“-I trusted you enough that you wouldn’t switch out the spell I made for another one,” The Elf’s voice softened. “You could have swapped paper spells. You could have been lying all along. But in the end, I believed you.” The King tilted his head, not taking his eyes off Kenny for a moment. “And you came through on everything. I’m sorry you suffered.” 

Kenny swallowed. “Yeah. Well.” He brushed his hands through his hair, feeling awkward without his normal flowing locks. “That wasn’t part of the plan, was it?” 

“Certainly not,” Kyle said snobbishly. “You weren’t supposed to be hurt at all.” 

That softened his heart a little, and Kenny raised a shoulder. “It happens.” 

“Mmm.” The King’s eyes narrowed. “I’d like to know more about that, someday.” 

The blond licked his lips, a bit transfixed. “People don’t normally remember,” He said, unwilling to break this odd feeling between them with a joke. 

“I’ve seen Mysterion die,” The King replied. “Back in the forest. I remember.” 

Both watched a guard walk past to address another Elf in the room, no one paying the King nor the blond any attention. 

“I’m not mortal,” Kenny confessed, as if that was even a surprise at this point. 

“Neither am I,” Kyle pointed out, brushing curls behind pointed ears. 

Kenny exhaled. “What got you hurt?” He asked, pointing to the bandages on the King. 

“She put up a fight,” Kyle said ruefully, touching his wrist. “Stitches. She tried stabbing me with the same knife.” 

“Aw. We were stabbed with the same blade. Romantic,” Kenny went for the joke, but Kyle only tightened his jaw. 

“I thought you might not be coming back,” Kyle said quickly, rushed, like it were a confession. “You said ‘don’t worry’ but that was absurd…you fought and you came back to take care of the damn thing when everyone was safe and I thought you might be _gone._ ”

“So what, you kept vigil over my dead body until she stabbed you?” That earned Kyle a smile, a real one, sweet and soft. 

“Something like that.” Kyle’s eyes drifted to the side table and then he stood, straight-backed and proper. “Come with me a moment?” 

Curious. “Sure.” Kenny stood, as well, as Kyle picked up the red outer robe he’d draped over the table, swinging it around Kenny’s shoulder with an odd sort of tenderness. 

“At least you’re not left with wounds,” The King tsked, bandaged fingers gently buttoning the soft scarlet robes. “How are you feeling?” 

Kenny took a mental check. “Alright,” He admitted. A little hurt, a lot exasperated, and a cocktail of softer feelings he didn’t want to analyze right now. 

“Good,” Kyle said. “I’m going to need you, you know. You promised you’d help me change things.” 

“Yes,” Kenny said, feeling a bit stupid. “What happened to Leslie and Cartman?” 

“…She got away.” Kyle smoothed the robes over his shoulders and let his hands drop, eyes somewhere below Kenny’s chin and jaw tight. “Wendy’s going after her. Stan followed to see her out of the Keep, but he’s expected back tonight.” 

Kenny didn’t ask. That was a whole other can of worms. “Want me to find her?”

“Let Wendy try first,” The Elf sounded certain. “But you may have to. She’s after something specific, she has to be, and I can’t…for the life of me figure out _why_ -” 

The King looked irritated, and wistful, and Kenny now understood how the woman might have caught his eye. 

“Stan’s right. You do fall in love fast.” The words were said with a smile, and a teasing tone. 

Kyle still bristled. 

“I do not!” He snapped, raising his gaze to Kenny’s eyes again. The unearthly green remained fixated, fiery. 

Kenny didn’t understand how he didn’t capture her attention back. 

“Well, that’s not a bad thing, Your Gorgeousness” He said cheerfully, dressed in the King’s robes and having the undivided attention of the ruler of the realm in a little room in the wing of the keep. “You just have to make sure it’s reciprocated.” 

Kyle opened his mouth and closed it, face flushing, and Kenny wondered if the kiss they’d shared flit through his mind as well. 

Weren’t they going somewhere? Kenny’s bleary mind picked at the thought as they stared. 

“I trusted you,” Kyle said firmly. “I trusted you then and I do now. With my life, with my crown, and furthermore, with my people. I need you, Kenny. I need you to help me be worthy of this.” 

There was someone Mysterion could kneel before. Kenny reached for his bandaged hand with gentle fingers. 

“You’re off to a good start,” He said, and saw Kyle’s shoulders relax a bit at last. The boy smiled, and Kenny’s chest fluttered. “What’s first, my Liege?” 

“Cartman’s interrogation. He wasn’t technically accused of anything, but I want answers,” The King said, unadorned fingers leaving his hands feeling vulnerable, palms broad as Kenny’s and fingers slim. “I wanted you to be there.” 

“As what?” Kenny’s mind tried to focus on anything but how nice it felt to just casually hold his hand. Like an idiot child. 

“As whatever you like.” Kyle rolled his eyes. “Lord, Lady, Kenny, Mysterion. Show up as goddamned turtle, just be there.” 

“A turtle.” Kenny started to grin, and Kyle was trying not to laugh. 

“I’ll knight you if you want, just make sure you’re beside me,” The King’s eyes were warm and his smile genuine. “I trust you. And I need you. We have to make this right.” 

Kenny briefly, quickly, pressed his lips to Kyle’s. It was a chaste kiss, but soft, him leaning back just as Kyle began to lean in. 

A soft look of disappointment was in Kyle’s eyes, but Kenny’s heart was thudding and he was making the right decision. 

There would be time for that. Afterwards. Right now, his focus had to be on the village. His family. 

Karen’s words still rang in his ears, but Kenny also wasn’t letting this feeling between him and the King go, either. 

“I’ve always wanted to be a Princess,” He said lightly, thumb brushing over Kyle’s hand. “Ever since I was a little kid.” 

The King snorted, an ugly sort of grin crossing his face and lighting up his eyes. Kenny’s chest warmed. “We can talk about that.” 

Hand in hand, the two entered the main room, to a bustle of waiting Elves and visiting Lords, to begin the transformation of the town and the search for answers. 

Miles away, a Forest Realm went on lockdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally part of the last chapter, but I did not like the pacing. 
> 
> This very well may continue, as I have the rest of the story decided. Tell me whether you would be interested in reading!


End file.
